Minecraft Story Mode: Lone Walker
by Metropolice
Summary: Jesse had tamed the Witherstorm and saved the world, but at the costs of his friends. But what if they return? HEAVY DIFFERENCE from the game. I don't own Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1

**Minecraft Story Mode: Lone Walker**

Jesse didn't know how he was able to do it. It reality it seemed impossible. He had tamed the Witherstorm, but at the expense of all of his friends, except for Ivor and Reuben.

He didn't know what to do with himself. Weeks after the so called "Victory" things had calmed down.

Jesse had begun to wear a pumpkin over his head, and he had used some of Olivia's tech to make it distort his voice, so no one could tell his identity. He didn't wear it for show, but it felt him feel like someone else, not "Jesse, the man who failed his friends." He had become one of the last remaining members of the Order of the Stone, with Ivor coming back, and Reuben. If only the rest of the gang could have been here to see it. Then a voice snapped him from his thoughts.  
"Jesse! Come on! Johnathan is waiting for us!"

Jesse looked up. Ivor was a few feet in front of him, bouncing excitedly like a child.

Jesse smiled lightly, ever since he went into a depression, the only thing had really cheered him up was Ivor, who was oblivious to Jesse's condition, but that was for the best.

"Well?" Ivor said in a slightly higher tone.

Jesse chuckled lightly. "Alright, alright Ivor," Jesse said, standing up. "Let's go visit John."

Ever since that day, Jesse and Ivor had been tending to the Witherstorm after gaining control. It was mostly Ivor thought, he created it after all.

The Witherstorm had been greatly changed, it had shrunk greatly, to a small building. It began residing in the building that it had originally destroyed. The same building Gabriel spoke in before the Witherstorm was born.

Since Ivor spent more time with the Witherstorm, or "Johnathan" As Ivor named it. Jesse was able to spent more time with Reuben, his lifelong friend.

The Witherstorms behavior was...not aggressive at least. It did not require food or water, but a lot of affection and attention, which obviously came from Ivor.

Jesse and Ivor arrived, and the small Witherstorm greeted Ivor eagerly.

Ivor laughed and pat John on it's head, it made a very deep gurgle, which Ivor said it was it's way of "Purring".

"Yes, John! I'm glad to see you as well!" Ivor exclaimed happily.

Johnathan gurgled a bit. Ivor pulled out blocks he brought on the way for John to play with. John would play with the blocks, or add parts to him. Ivor's favorite was a little top hat that John would make out of the blocks, and then wear it. John and Ivor played for a long time, until Jesse noticed the sun going down.

Jesse frowned, he grabbed his enchanted sword.

"I'm going out," Jesse said. Ivor nodded.

Jesse had dressed up in black with his custom pumpkin on his head, walked into the forest, sword out.

Mobs have noticed him quickly, and after killing a few, they realized who he was, and backed off.

Jesse sighed. He was sick of being feared by mobs, slaughtering them had worked well during the first few days after the tragedy. However, they began to fear him, so they backed off most of the time. It was odd, a few months ago, things would walk away from him during day, and towards him at night. Being switched, it wasn't pleasant for him. He did love his fans. It was just so hard without his true friends being here.

"Oink."

Jesse glanced down. Low and behold, Reuben had found him.

"Hey Reuben." Jesse sighed, his voice garbled.

Reuben oinked again.

"Yeah good to see ya too buddy."

Reuben squeaked.

Jesse shook his head. "I'm alright. Go back to the treehouse, I'll catch up. I need to blow some steam."

Reuben hesitated, but finally complied. Jesse watched him run back the direction he came from.

Jesse thought about leaving until...

 **HEAUP**

Jesse's eyes shot up. He knew that noise.

And as he expected, a Enderman walked out from behind a tree, grabbing a dirt block from the ground.

Jesse finally snapped. He stomped towards the Enderman, letting out a growl. With the mask garbling his voice, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. That got it's attention. Jesse had modified the mask as well to show his eyes, which glowed blue (Think of the White pumpkin but normal orange and blue eyes instead of yellow)

The Enderman began hissing and growling, dropping it's block and opened it's jaw wide open.

Jesse simply put his fists up.

The Enderman hissed, teleporting towards Jesse, but Jesse sidestepped it's attacks and kicked the back of the Enderman's foot, sending it flat on it's back, Jesse stomped the Enderman's head, it roared, and teleported back on it's feet, swatting at Jesse. Jesse simply repeated the process over and over, being so used to it, it was not that hard to finally kill it. Jesse stomped back home angrily, he should rest up for tomorrow.

Jesse didn't know that everything would change after that night.

 **Meanwhile...**

 _Darkness...just Darkness_

 _ **Wake up heroes, the world still needs you.**_

 **You'll have to see what happens next, leave a comment if you enjoy, and fav. Flames**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wake up heroes, the world still needs you...**_

Petra's head shot up in alarm.

"What happened..." Petra said, exhausted.

She took in her surroundings, which was odd for a start.

It was all white, there were no walls visible.

Petra stood up, shaking her head. She had no idea where she was, which was sort of a problem.

"Eugh..." Petra looked to her left, and saw...

"Axel?"

Axel's eyes widened, and looked up at Petra, his eyes squinted. "Petra?"  
Petra noticed Olivia, Gabriel, Magnus, Ellegaard, Lukas, and even Soren.

They all woke up eventually, and were just as confused as Petra was.  
"Where are we?" Olivia said, scratching her head.

 _ **Do you not remember?**_

Everyone looked around frantically in alarm at the sound of a loud booming voice.

"Who goes there?" Gabriel said, reaching for his sword.

 _ **You all have perished by the hand of the Witherstorm.**_

Petra gasped in horror. She remembered it clear as day.

 _The Order of the Stone and Jesse's gang had finally teamed up to take on the Witherstorm._

 _But the plan fell apart, the Witherstorm had slaughtered them, and they all lied on the ground, their life seeping from them. Petra could faintly see Jesse shaking her, tears rolling down his face in horror. To make it worse, most of the other heroes died before Jesse could at least say goodbye._

They all bowed their heads in sadness. Then Axel started asking the one question everyone wanted to know.

"How did we get here then? Aren't we supposed to be dead?"  
 ** _Yes, but the world still needs you. Your friends still need you._**

Lukas looked around. "He's right! I don't see Jesse, Reuben, or Ivor! Are they still alive?"

 _ **Yes. But it has been some time since your demise.**_

Soren frowned. "How long?"

 _ **It has been 5 months since your demise. Your citizens are still wrecked with grief.**_

"Yeah yeah yeah, real interesting buddy," Magnus spat sarcastically. "But do you some how maybe, KNOW the way out?"

 _ **Yes. I do know the exit of this world.**_

"Sorry for my friends bad attitude," Ellegaard said. "But can you tell us by any chance?"

 _ **Me.**_

"Me?" Axel echoed. "What about you?"

 _ **I can take you out of this Limbo.**_

"Then do it!" Petra shouted, finally losing patience. "We need to be there for Jesse!"

 _ **Not so fast. It doesn't just work like that, noble hero.**_

"What do you mean?" Olivia nearly cried out. "Jesse needs us!"

Soren eyes lit up "Well we have been dead for 5 months, suddenly coming back is going to cause chaos, especially in Jesse's case. It could mentally break him."

"Yeah, Soren has a point for once," Mangus said thoughtfull. "The pipsqueak would probably have a mental breakdown if we just popped back in."

"He could still be grieving too, to make it wose." Ellegaard said.

"Then what shall we do?" Gabriel asked the mysterious voice.

 _ **Go in disguised, settle in.**_

"Then what do we after we freaking settle in," Axel grumbled.

 _ **You're all heroes. Figure it out.**_

"Well that's just great, can we go now?"

All the heroes saw as a blinding light, then darkness.

Petra woke up. "I'm getting sick of this." She sighed.

Everyone else eventually woke as well, and saw themselves in a forest at pure daylight.

"I should feel like, happy but like it's been 5 months, yet it feels like yesterday," Axel pointed out.

Lukas nodded. "We should probably get disguises, I'm sure we will need them."

 **Later...**

Everyone had different outfits on, and masks on their faces, just creepers, skeletons, zombies, and endermen heads.

"We'll blend in nicely, with how many people wear masks constantly," Axel said.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I hope you're right."

Axel grunted as a stranger bumped past him. "Hey, what's your problem man?" Axel cried.

The man turned around. "Didn't you hear? The Order of the Stone is going to speak during the ceremony!"

Everyone felt a heartache hearing that. Petra was the first one to snap out of it. "Uh, mind telling us where it is?"

The man smiled. "No need, it's starting in a few! Follow me!"

The group looked at each other and nodded. "Lead the way friend," Soren said.

The man nodded and began jogging away, which the group followed.

It wasn't a long walk, but the crowd was pretty huge. It was nightfall, but monsters were seemingly not a problem, as the place was lit up with colorful lights and torches. Redstone devices clanked and hummed silently, working away at the features of the ceremony.

Suddenly, a man walked onto the stage, and stomped loudly. "People! Your attention please!"

The noisy crowd eventually silented. The man smiled and continued. "It is my pleasure, and honor to present to you; the Order of The Stone!"

The crowd went wild as a pig came out from backstage first.

"Hey..." Lukas said. "Is that...Reuben?"

Indeed it was, Reuben ran around the stage and oinked, making the crowd screech even louder.

Next was...

"Ivor?!" Gabriel, Magnus, Ellegaard, and Soren would of rubbed their eyes if their masks didn't block their face.

Ivor ran onto the stage, waving and posing for the crowd, which the crowd ate up.

"Yes, it is I, Ivor! Member of the Order of The Stone!" Ivor exclaimed excitedly, pleased that he was the center of attention of the crowd.

And finally...

"Jesse.." Petra whispered.

Jesse calmly walked out, softly waving out the crowd timidly, but the crowd loved it, they screeched louder.

"Yes, hello! Welcome to the Ceremony! It is so good to see..-"

"WELCOME TO THE CEREMONY EVERYONE!" Ivor yelled. "IT MUST BE AN HONOR TO BE STANDING INFRONT OF THE ALMIGHTY MEMBERS OF THE ORDER OF THE STONE!"

Instead of being angered or annoyed, Jesse simply stepped back from the spotlight calmly.

"I'M SURE YOU ARE ALL EXCITED, BECAUSE I SURE AM! TELL THEM REUBEN!"

Reuben oinked and ran around, hopping in a circle, which excited the crowd even more.

Ivor went on a big speech, with Jesse watching quietly from behind.

Soren leaned over to Magnus. "Jesse is acting different then when we...last saw him"

Magnus nodded. "I remember pipsqueak being a lot more...vocal then he is right now."

Olivia frowned behind her mask. "Maybe he's still mourning. Poor Jesse."

The group stayed quiet until Ivor stop talking. Ivor turned to Jesse, but Jesse whispered something. Ivor's eyes widened.

"Oh right..." Ivor said softly.

Ivor turned back to the audience. "It seems we have forgotten...a saddening topic to mention."  
The crowd hung their heads in respect.

"5 months ago, 8 heroes gave their life for this world. Gabriel, Magnus, Ellegaard, Soren, Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and Petra. Because of their efforts, the terror ending in a peaceful manner. The Witherstorm is now on our side!"

Axel shook his head. "Maybe it's because I haven't eaten for 5 months, but did Ivor just say the Witherstorm is a good guy?"

Soren shook his head too. "That's impossible, it's an unstoppable monster!"

"Seems not," Lukas pointed out.

"But how?!"

"No idea," Ellegaard replied.

"We will be able to find out later," Gabriel stated. Let's just watch the rest of the speech.

Petra noticed during the talk of the dead heroes, Jesse had a depressing stance, staring at the floor. His shoulders shook time to time, a sob most likely. Petra's heart broke seeing him like this.

"If you wish to pay your respects, you should head over to the monuments built for them by the dome."

The crowd hung their heads in silence for a minute in respect to the "Fallen" heroes.

After that, Ivor cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming everyone, the party takes place in the plaza, there will be free cake at the booth."

The crowd cleared out, with the group blending in.

They went to a dark alley to talk.

"That just happened," Petra said dryly.

"What do we do now?" Lukas said. "Where can we stay?"

"I know!" Axel cried. "We can totally stay at our old treehouse!"

Olivia nodded. "Since Jesse is now a star, he probably doesn't bother going there anymore."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Magnus hissed. "Let's. Go."

 **Later...**

After walking a reasonable distance, there was a surprising lack of monsters.

"I do not like this," Gabriel said. "There should be monsters, where are they?"

Soren's foot bumped into something. He looked down, and let out a shriek.

"Whoa..." Petra said.

There were dead mobs everywhere, headless skeletons, spiders with some of their limbs pulled off.

Zombies lay against the trees, their intestines splayed out on their lap for display.

Ellegaard gagged. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she said with a hand over her mouth.

"Who could of done this?" Soren said thoughtfully.

"We can find out if we follow the trail," Petra said smoothly, and began following the corpses of different mobs.

The group followed the trail until they stumbled into a field, and saw...

"That's a lotta mobs..." Axel said.

Indeed, a large number of different mobs were seemingly heading quickly in the same direction.

"Where are these beasts headed to?" Gabriel wondered.

"They look like they're...running?" Magnus said.

Low and behold, a figure stomped out of the forest after the mobs, and grabbed a zombie and tackled it.

"That definitely isn't a monster," Olivia said. The others nodded and walked towards the figure wrestling the zombie.

"Uh, hello?" Ellegaard asked quietly.

The figure wrapped his hands around the zombies throat, and began strangling it. Olivia shuddered.

The zombie finally stopped moving. The stranger turned to them. He wore a pumpkin on his head, and had blue glowing eyes.

"Who's asking?" He said, his voice garbled.

"Uh, my mine is...Charles?" Lukas said nervously.

The stranger looked at the group, and noticed they all wore masks.

"At least you have a good taste in fashion," The stranger said, tapping the side of his own mask.

"We noticed your...trail on the way to our treehouse. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Hunting, what does it look like?" The stranger hissed.

"Whoa, take it easy, we were just curious. Why hunt monsters?"

"Because," The stranger said, grabbing a fleeing spider and yanking it's eye out. "It makes me happy."

The stranger cackled at the dying blind spider. "It's funny when they run sometimes, they delay the inevitable."

Axel marveled at the enchanted sword that the stranger held. "Whoa! Cool sword man!"

The stranger seemed to be in a trance, then shook his head, snapping him out of it. "Uh, thanks."

Axel grinned under his mask. "Any time!"

The stranger then took in the group. "Then what are you do out here in the middle of the night? No weapons at all."

Lukas stuttered. "Uh... well, uhh."

Then the stranger shrugged. "Eh, with how many you are in your group, you could just beat everything to death with your fists."

Olivia then looked around, then tapped Petra. Petra raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Uh, I think we're kinda lost after the sidetrack."

Petra then realized she was right.

"Lost?" The stranger said.

"Oh, uh, you heard that?" Olivia said timidly.

The stranger nodded. "Well. I have a base of operations you can stay at for the night."

Gabriel put his hands on his hips. "Really? Does your Headquarters have enough for the squad to take shelter?"

"You have no idea," The stranger said dryly. "This way."

The stranger led them on a sand road, occasionally getting sidetracked by a monster dumb enough to get in his way.

After a long time, they finally arrived at a mountainside, with a small opening.

"It appears we have arrived," Soren said lightly.

"Mhmm.'

They went through the dark opening into the mountain.

"How long until we arrive at the actual base?" Axel said.

"Patience friend," The stranger said.

After a little bit, they literally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. When they reached it, the sight made the groups jaw dropped.

It was a huge area, all underground made to look like the outside. Hundreds of torches and different lights. Petra realized she just stepped in...

"Grass?"  
Indeed, the entire place had dirt and grass everywhere. There were trees, small water pits and magma puts, even animals roaming around.

"Think of it as home away from home," The stranger said.

"Cool place pumpkin dude," Magnus said. "But why bother making it in the first place? This look like it took weeks to make."

The stranger simply shrugged. "I had a lot of freetime."

"This place is amazing," Ellegaard said in wonder. She then looked to the stranger. "What do we call you then?"

The stranger turned to them. "Stranger."

"What?"

"Stranger. Call me Stranger."

"Well," Petra said. "Fair enough. Where do we rest?"

"Anywhere." The stranger had a bed gripped tightly in his grasp.

The group decided near the pig area, where pigs oinked obnoxiously.

"Good choice," The stranger said while setting down the beds.

The group picked their own beds, while the stranger began walking towards a door on the cow section of the field.

Petra frowned. The Stranger was surely mysterious. Maybe they'll figure out more about him next morning.

 **If the stranger isn't capitalized, they are just referring to him as a stranger. If it has caps, it's "Stranger."**

 **Well, that chapter was a little longer then the first, and a ton more polished, please leave a comment and favorite if you wish to see more!**

 **As always, I don't owe Minecraft.**


	3. UPDATE

**Hey guys, it's been a few days since the last update, and I've been thinking. So I'm announcing the second project for this story, and AU of an AU! Jesse is the one who is slain, and no one else died. What if it was HE who got to come back? I won't begin working on it until the 3rd chapter is done though, so stay tuned!**


	4. the real chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Glad to have you back. Important note: Until further notice, the entire squad wears their mask to hide their identity, since the Order of The Stone set up monuments to honor them. Also, it's no secret that Jesse is the stranger, it's mentioned on the first chapter. You're probably wondering why the identity would be revealed at the first chapter. It's because I want the reader to relate with Jesse. Not an "OC" dude who comes out of nowhere, NO OFFENSE FELLOW FANS. Anyways, sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

Petra's eyes eventually peeked open, and she stretched.

" _Those beds sure are comfy..."_

She then scanned the area and saw Stranger. She squinted her eyes at him.

The stranger was going around in each area of the animals, and tending to them. He fed the pigs, cows, and sheep. Stranger then set up a large table, with a lot of cooked chicken, and bread. She noticed the stranger didn't take the groups masks off. She huffed. The smell of the food begun waking people up.

Axel woke first. "Something smells good..." He grumbled drowsily. Olivia woke up next. "Someone's cooking..."

The rest of the gang eventually woke up, and the stranger sat there.

"Hungry?" The stranger said.

Axel leapt out of his bed, and sprinted towards the goods. "You bet I am!"

Olivia put her hand on her hip. "Hey!"

Axel turned around. "What?"  
"Manners."

"Oh." Axel looked ashamed. "I'm sorry er, Stranger."

The stranger waved it off. "No need. I'm sure you're bodies crave nutrients for energy to survive."

Everyone gave Stranger an odd look, but proceeded to the tables. Everyone helped themselves, and ate in silence. Axel finished first obviously. "Hey, you got any dessert?"

The stranger nodded. "Cookies and cake."  
Axel shot up from his chair. "CAKE?!"

"Cake."

"Whoa...can I have some?"  
The stranger nodded.

Lukas smiled lightly under his mob mask. "A few cookies wouldn't hurt."

Stranger tossed a few, and Lukas caught them easily and munched on them.

After everyone finished, they began grabbing their weapons.

"Safe travels everyone," The stranger said, waving. The group waved back.

Magnus grumbled. "For such a spooooky mask, he's rather odd."

"I like him," Ellegaard said. "He's friendly."

Petra shrugged. "He's alright."

"Think we'll run to him again?" Soren asked curiously.

"I'm sure our paths will cross with the mysterious stranger once more," Gabriel said as a matter of fact.

They finally found themselves on the correct path to the gang's old treehouse to set up and "live" there for awhile.

They all stopped at the ladder that led to the top of the tree.

Lukas gripped his sword. "There could be monsters up there."

Olivia got her axe out. "I'll go first."  
Axel frowned. "Are you sure?" Olivia nodded. "I got this."

She began climbing up the ladder, axe gripped in her hand.

Olivia finally got to the top, and looked around. Moss and vines grew from the walls.

She turned to the ladder and poked her head over the top. "Look's clear from here-"

Olivia gasped, and froze.

"What?" She heard from the ground. "What's wrong? What do you see.?!

"Oink!"

There as if he teleported there, Reuben stood there with a irritated look on his face, glaring at the intruder.

Olivia backed up, and couldn't form words. Reuben saw he had intimidated the intruder and begun walking forward, causing Olivia to fall over and tried crawling backwards. She then yelped when her weight pushed on nothing. She fell out of the ladder and hit the ground. The group crowded around her.  
"Whoa Olivia, you alright?" Ivor said concerned.

"Yeah Olivia," Petra chimed in. "That was quite a fall."  
All Olivia could to was keep gasping and point up. The group followed her pointing and saw what had caused all this, and their hearts sank.

"Reuben..." Axel said sadly.

"It seems the pink pal of Jesse's still resides here," Magnus said.

"I'm sorry..." Olivia said. "I just... couldn't face him. I feel guilty for some reason. We should head out."

It was a good idea, with Reuben staring down at him from the top of the ladder and all.

The group headed back to town, where they saw a huge crowd booing and yelling.

"Looks like trouble," Lukas said, scratching his arm.

Petra nodded. The gang walked and saw a...

"Wow." Petra said. "That's new."

A giant house made too look like a skull with tentacles with LAVA pouring out sat in the middle of the plaza.

"Not my fault!" A voice shouted out.

"Oh heavens," Gabriel sighed. "Could that be..."

"Ivor." Petra said, face palming her mask.

They ran up and got absorbed into the crowd where on top of the tower, Ivor was waving his arms and shouting at the protestors,

"My majestic tower is way more important then your pathetic injuries!" Ivor's voice boomed.

Petra grinned deviously. "Tear it down!" She called. People in the crowd nodded in agreement, and began chanting to "tear it down". Ivor struggled to yell over the volume of the crowd. When it looked like he was about to give up...

"It's Jesse the Lone Warrior!" Someone shrieked in excitement.

The crowds chants died in an instant, and got into cheering. The gang stretched their necks to see if it was really Jesse.

There he was, Jesse came out from around the corner, looking like death.

The crowd whooped at his arrival, and Ivor took notice of Jesse's arrival. "Oh, Jesse! Up here! Hi!"

Jesse rubbed his eyes. "Morning Ivor. What's going on here, I didn't sleep at all last night."  
A citizen in the crowd spoke up. "He's built a fire hazard, people could get hurt!"

Ivor glared at the woman. "Only if you're dumb enough to walk into LAVA!"

Jesse growled under his breath. And inhaled deeply. "Ivor obviously put a ton of hard work into this. He has much as a right to build as anyone else, to leave him alone."

The woman shook her head. "But people could get hurt-"

"I said, LEAVE IT ALONE." Jesse growled.

"But the lava-"

"I KNOW ABOUT THE DAMN LAVA, DO YOU THINK I'M BLIND?" Jesse shouted, making the gang's mouths hang wide open. The woman quickly shut her mouth.

Jesse punched the wall. "Look, leave it alone. Last warning." Jesse growled at the woman, which made her nod quietly in fear.

Ivor pumped his fist "Long Live my lava house! LONG LIVE LAVA! Thanks Jesse!" The crowd began quietly dispersing from Ivor's new home. "That's right! Walk with your tails between your legs! Wimps!"

"Ivor," Jesse said calmly.

Ivor stopped shouting at the shameful crowd. "Oh, yes Jesse?"

"Do you mind at least putting glass around the lava? I have a bad feeling some idiot is actually going to be stupid enough to walk right into it."

"Not a problem Jesse!" Ivor said with his chest puffed out with pride.

"Oh. I forgot to mention yesterday, I went to the place you asked..."

Meanwhile they were talking, the gang had blended into the crowd walking away.

"Did you see that?" Magnus said. "Little pipsqueak's taking command! Good on him."

Petra shook her head. "That's not my Jesse I know. He's changing for the worst. I hope we can reveal ourselves in at least a few weeks. He NEEDS us."

Gabriel sighed sadly. "With the way the Voice spoke, we're not going to be speaking with Jesse any time soon it seems."

Petra hung her head.

"We should focus on building a house on our own," Lukas said. "With our numbers, building a large house won't be a problem for us."

The group split up, and headed into the forest. Little did they know Petra hadn't moved from her spot. She watched Jesse chat with Ivor, then Ivor suddenly got excited, and shook Jesse then sprinted away. Jesse looked stunned for a minute, then shook out of it and trudged toward the big mansion they lived in.

Petra felt a tear down her cheek.

"Petra! Let's go!" Lukas whispered loudly.

Petra turned and ran after the group.

 **Later...**

Jesse finally arrived at his house, and threw his stuff down and jumped into bed. His eyes fell shut quickly and he soon fell asleep.

He woke up in 3 hours, and headed to the treasure room as Ivor requested earlier.

Jesse observed the treasure room and their goods, when he spotted Ivor leaning against the wall.

"Hey Ivor."  
Ivor's eyes shot open. "Ah! Jesse! There you are!"  
Jesse smiled weakly. "Glad to see you came too."

"Do you have it?"

Jesse nodded and pulled out the enchanted flint and steel.

Ivor's eyes widened.

Jesse just smiled. "Like it?"

"That's no normal enchantment Jesse, it's old!" Ivor said, barely containing his excitement.

Jesse shrugged. "How old?"  
"Older then the ORDER OF THE STONE!" Ivor shrieked like a girl.

That got Jesse's attention. And Reuben's, who just trudged into the room.

Reuben oinked excitedly.

"And that's not all," Ivor said. "It's said to be built by "Old builders."

"Old builders?" Jesse questioned.

Ivor jumped up and down. "They were the people who had the "Eversource!"

"The Ever what?"

"A tool said to have UNLIMITED resources! Think about it Jesse! Everyone could have houses, mansions CASTLES!"

That idea sounded appealing. "I like that idea Ivor, where do you think it is?"

"Possibly at that building you found that enchanted flint and steel!"

Jesse sighed. "All over again?"

Reuben oinked noisily.

Jesse sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out. But how about in a day or a two? Let's let things calm down. But you might want to prepare, since it might be a day or two before we get there."  
Ivor nodded. "Excellent! I can't wait! I'll pack my adventuring items IMMEDIATLEY!"

And with that, Ivor charged out of the room. Reuben charged after him. Jesse then remembered, he ran out towards a special building.

The Witherstorm had been playing with wooden blocks, specifically oak for an odd reason. Or maybe it was the only type of wood to play with.

"Hey John."

The small Witherstorm turned and let out a squeal when it saw Jesse standing there grinning.

"Hey buddy, how have ya been?"

The Witherstorm reached out to Jesse with it's small tentacles, and patted Jesse's head. Jesse chuckled.

Jesse went up to the Witherstorm and stroked it's flat head. It grumbled affectionately.

The Witherstorm let out a shriek. The Witherstorm wasn't made for communication that much, as Ivor said it wasn't supposed to be talkative.

Jesse shrugged. "Yeah me too. I've come to let you know we might be gone for a few days tomorrow, we found something incredible!"

The Witherstorm let out a small coo of sadness. Jesse frowned. "Hey, it'll only be for a few days. Besides, with the townspeople visiting once your attraction opens, it'll be fun for you!"

That was all it took for the Witherstorm to let out a small shriek of delight. It had an attraction, and it was the center of attention. And the Witherstorm _loved_ attention.

Jesse chuckled at the Witherstorms pleased noises. "Glad your happy buddy," Jesse said.

Then Jesse remembered. "Oh! I forgot! I got you something special for when we're gone.

Jesse then pulled out some obsidian, and built a nether portal, and he lighted it (With normal flint and steel lol) and the portal sprung to life.

The Witherstorm squealed, and reached a tentacle into the portal, moved it around, then came back out with a zombie pigman. Jesse just smiled. "Glad you're enjoying the treat. When your attraction opens, build something around it. I don't want some dumb citizen wandering into it then getting shot up by ghasts."

The Witherstorm just hummed, confirming it had heard Jesse's mini speech.

Jesse then turned. "I should go pack my things too."

Jesse walked to the door, waving cheerfully at the Witherstorm who waved back with his tentacle. Jesse just laughed softly. For an invincible monster, it was pretty cute sometimes.

 **Meanwhile...**

The gang had built a nicely sized treehoused that could fit them all comfortably. Soren had taken to decorating out of missing his old home.

"Well, is that it?" Axel wondered out loud.

Soren walked into Axel's room with a bed. "Just set this down where you think it should go, and you'll be finished."  
Axel smiled. It felt nice to be out of that mask now that the group was alone in their own house. No people to disturb them.

"Hey champ, what's up?"  
Axel turned and saw Magnus leaning on the doorway.

"Pretty sweet with this new tree house and all," Axel said. "It's a lot bigger then our old one. Let's just hope the people won't notice almost 50 trees disappearing out of thin air. It might raise some eyebrows."

Magnus shrugged. "Don't sweat it man, people mine all the time. It's only 50 trees out of like, 6000000."

Axel frowned. "Eh, I suppose."

Meanwhile Olivia and Ellegaard's rooms were full of redstone tech, big surprise.

Magnus and Axel's rooms were very explosive themed.

Soren's was like his mansion, very "Fancy" and some enderman decorations here and there.

Gabriel's room wasn't even a room anymore. It was more like an armory for knights, weapons on stands, armor on display.

Petra's...well she hadn't come out of her room since she built the walls to her room.

Olivia peeked out at Petra's door. She glanced over at Soren. "Think she'll be okay?"

Soren just smiled softly. "Of course she will be. She's obviously been through worse."

Olivia shrugged. "I hope you're right." She glanced out the window and saw the moon come out and illuminate the area.

 **Meanwhile...**

A lone creeper was stuck in a small dirt trap. It hopped, trying to get out, but to no avail.

 _Crunch...Crunch..._

The sound of crunching sticks and leaves were audible. The creeper hissed.

"Heh heh heh. Struggle all you want. It won't do you any good," The stranger growled. He delicately placed water into the hole, then quickly covered it. The dirt and the water quite literally drowned out any audible noises the creeper made.

 **Whew! That's a big chap! I feel like I owe you. If you guys are curious on why I never put Jesse and Stranger in the same sentence, is a bit of a mystery. Jesse IS the stranger, but why does he put on a different act with the mask on? Eeeep I'm getting excited!**

 **As always, PLEASE leave a comment, and favorite if you want to see more. Happy building! See ya in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We're back! I hope you're ready for more FUN! ENJOY**

Petra wasn't in the mood to sleep. She was too busy thinking about Jesse's outburst at the citizen at Ivor's tower. That wasn't normal. Jesse was...fun loving. Friendly. He forgave Ivor quicker then any of the gang. He had a good heart. What had happened? Was Jesse finally snapping? He couldn't be. It was Jesse.

"Petra?"

Petra turned to the door she didn't even hear open. Lukas stood there in the doorway. "How ya doing?"

Petra sighed. "Not good. Everyone else asleep?"  
Lukas shook his head. "No. No one is really tired. We have been er, resting for 5 months. Might take a few days to get exhausted."  
Petra hummed thoughtfully. After sleeping a few times, the last time she remembered was with the stranger. She hadn't felt more energized since the adrenaline rush when the Witherstorm first appeared.

She shrugged. "I guess you're right. How is everyone else?"

Lukas glanced behind him. "They finished their rooms. And no one can sleep. So they aren't really doing that much."

Petra put her hand to her forehead. "Now what? I don't think I'm gonna just sit here for like 8 hours straight."

Lukas grinned. "Maybe we could head back to town? I'm sure we could use a walk!"

Petra raised an eyebrow. "Um, it's night? With monsters, Lukas."

"We took on a Witherstorm Petra, a few measly mobs won't be a problem, especially with how big our group is."

Petra sighed. "Fine, but only if everyone else is going."  
Lukas smiled and nodded, then ran out of Petra's room Petra just watched him go.

"Ugh. I'm having second thoughts about this..."

Lukas asked each member, and everyone agreed except for Axel, Olivia, and Gabriel.

Axel claimed that he "Would get tired". Olivia was still very shaken by the Reuben encounter in Jesse's treehouse. Gabriel had said he wanted to practice for tomorrow, Petra tried mentioning that they were going out in the middle of the night, with mobs, but Gabriel had stated that he didn't want to risk passing out.

Meanwhile everyone had gotten a single weapon and stood at the door.

"Everyone ready?" Soren asked timidly.

Magnus tapped his foot. "Yeah yeah," Magnus muttered.

Ellegaard smiled. "You bet I am!"

Petra shrugged. "Let's just go."

Lukas opened the door, and they headed out into the night.

They had gone through multiple mobs easily, until...

"Hey, look at that!" Lukas cried, sprinting towards a small weird build.

It was dirt surrounding what sounded like water. After digging it up they saw...

"Gunpowder?" Soren wondered aloud. "This build is...odd."

Lukas's eyes widened. "It's from a creeper. I've seen a trap like this before. They lead a mob into a small dirt trap, and then they place water then cover it."

"They drown it..." Ellegaard whispered.

Soren felt a chill. "Why would someone build such a sadistic trap? Isn't a sword enough?"

Lukas shrugged. "Well, it's not like we should feel bad, these things slaughter a lot of people each year."

Petra's eyes widened. "I think I might know who built this..." She said quietly.

Her comment earned her a few odd looks at first, then everyone's eyes lit up in recognization.

"Stranger..."  
Petra nodded. "This is his work. He really doesn't like mobs."

Magnus just chuckled. "Who can blame him? These baddies have no mercy for an innocent citizens like from the convention and Endercon."

They gave the trap one last glance, then headed to the plaza.

"Wow, I've never seen it like this before," Lukas said.

The place was dark, and not a soul in sight. No monsters were in the plaza, even with all the nights.

Soren shrieked when he bumped into a creeper statue display, which earned him a few irritated glares.

They walked further into the plaza, checking out the old chicken machine, finding a few cakes.

Then ALL of the lights turned ON.

The entire gang froze, and glanced around them in a panic. Was it against the rules to be hear at night? Did someone find them?  
 _Step step step..._

The group split up and hid in different areas. They didn't know why, just instinct screamed at them to do so, and they complied.

Petra scanned the area, annoyed that she had to wear this dumb mob mask now that they were out of the new tree house.

Finally, a dark figure trudged out, weapon in hand.  
Petra glared. That wasn't Stranger. The stranger's eyes glowed blue, with a pumkin on his head.

The person walked across the main area, and began going through a treasure chest.  
"Where is that thing..." a familiar voice muttered.

Soren's eyes widened. "Ivor..." He said, gripping his weapon.

" _You see Jesse? The Order of The Stone is fake! An act! A charade!"  
Jesse stared at Soren angrily. "So you're just a fake? You LIED to the entire world?"_

 _Soren stuttered. "Jesse, I'm...I'm sorry."  
Jesse acted with rage, he shoved Soren to the floor. His friends held him back while Ivor held a satisfied grin on his face. Soren had finally gotten what was coming to him..._

Soren began shaking angrily. Ivor humiliated him! And he was right there.

Ellegaard glanced at Soren. "Soren," She whispered.

Magnus shook his head. "It ain't worth it Soren, don't do it.

Before they could say anything more, Soren jumped out from his cover, and charged, screaming.

Ivor turned around only to be tackled and pinned to the ground. "What on earth?!"

Soren felt satisfaction when he lifted the sword, and swung at Ivor's head.

 **KLANG!**

Another sword had stopped Soren's attack. He began turning his head until he was kicked extremely hard in the gut by another person. He tumbled to the ground and saw.

"Jesse!" Ivor cried as he was helped up by Jesse. "He's insane! He tried to kill me!"  
Jesse glared. "I saw."

Soren was frozen to the spot in fear. He couldn't move. Jesse went into a full sprint towards Soren, sword raised for the killing blow. Soren lifted his arms in fear, waiting for death.

Until another sword blocked off Jesse's attack.

" _Lukas.."_ Soren realized.

Jesse glared at the newcomer. "Looks like our burglar has backup," Jesse hissed at Lukas.

Ivor smiled evilly, and brought out an axe, and advanced on Soren. Both Soren and Lukas began backing up.

"I don't want to fight you," Lukas stated, sword at the ready.

Jesse just gave a smile that unsettled Lukas. "All evidence to the contrary," Jesse spat.

Soren's arms shook as Ivor advanced on him. "We don't need to fight!" He cried.

Ivor just shrugged. "I wouldn't want to fight me either." He said smugly, swinging at Soren.

Jesse growled and thrust his sword at Lukas, who barely dodged Jesse's sword.

Soren was struggling to fend off an angry Ivor who kept swinging in anger.

Lukas blocked off Jesse's attacks, he dodged one, and began sprinting towards Soren and Ivor.

"Ivor look out!"

Ivor looked up, and blocked Lukas's swing.

Only to get swiped in the chest by a panicked Soren.

Ivor's face tensed up, and grabbed the wound which began bleeding. He dropped his sword, and clutched at his chest.

"Ivor! No!" Jesse shouted. He shoved past Lukas, and stabbed Soren in the leg out of rage.

Soren cried out in pain, Lukas quickly blocked Jesse's swing at Soren, and began walking back, dragging Soren with him.

Jesse considered attacking the two masked intruders, but ran to Ivor to patch up his bleeding.

"Let's go!" Lukas cried, with the other ones snapping out of shock at the entire event that just happened. Magnus grabbed Soren's other arm, while the others guarded against any threats.

They exited the village and started the path down to the tree house.

Only to run into mobs. Right. Mobs come at night.

Petra got her sword out, and began attacking the nearest mobs, while Ellegaard carefully watched her back.

A stray arrow flew past Petra's face, and nailed Lukas in the shoulder. Lukas hissed in pain and pulled the arrow out with his free hand.

"This was a bad idea..."

 **Meanwhile...**

Jesse had gotten Ivor back to the his new lava house, and was now pacing in anger.

"What idiot would attack the Order of The Stone?!" Jesse asked, irritated.

Ivor shrugged in his bed. "I haven't the faintest clue, but they picked the wrong fight! I'll put them in a dirt trap surrounded by...by Lava! LONG LIVE LAVA!"

Jesse didn't agree, or just didn't hear Ivor, as he clenched his fist in anger.

"We have to find out who they are..."

Jesse was confused to say the least, he had run into some people like that before, a lot of times actually. He helped a lot of people as his...other. People in masks were pretty common, so he could check that off the list. Most of the time he helped people without masks, citizens who just got lost. He ran into them multiple times, so that was not uncommon. Rumors began to spread about "The Blue Eyed Pumpkin". Not the most original title, but it was alright.

Ivor was brainstorming. "We should have guards set up! Make sure the entire town is secured!"

Jesse went to stop Ivor, tell him he was overthinking. But stopped. "You know what Ivor?"

"What? What do I know?"

"Guards doesn't seem like a bad idea. Protecting the towns resources from thieves like the ones from earlier."

Ivor noticed the sun starting to come back, but not enough for the monsters to burn.

"Thanks Jesse. At least you can acknowledge my genius intellect!"

Jesse began walking towards the exit. "Rest well Ivor, I've got work to do. Talk to some people"

Ivor shook his head at Jesse, who was at the door. "Are you kidding? I'll be back up in no time!"  
 _Ivor passed out 5 minutes later._

 **Meanwhile...**

The gang stumbled up the emergency staircase, since the ladder was the normal, and faster way of getting down.

The door slammed open, which had the rest of the crew who didn't come looking up in curiosity.

"What happened?"

"Not now," Lukas muttered through grit teeth.

Petra checked the stairs for unwelcome visitors, then slammed the metal door shut.

"What the hell was that?!" Asked and angry Petra, glaring at both Lukas and Soren.

Lukas stumbled over his words. "I'm sorry, I don't know.."

Soren groaned in pain as Axel, Olivia, and Gabriel helped Soren to his room, while the others sat on chairs.

"That was NOT according to plan," Petra said in frustration.

"We were all surprised Petra," Lukas said calmly.

"Who knew that Soren out of all people would gain a burst of courage?" Magnus spat sarcastically.

Ellegaard glared. "He's had a rough time? We died! And Jesse doesn't even know for better or worse!"

Ellegaard rolled her eyes. "Yes, but Ivor being his old self must of brought back memories."

Magnus slammed his fist on the table. "Sorry precious, but that's not an excuse to ATTACK and try to kill someone!"

Petra put her hand to her head. "Why was Jesse and Ivor even out there at the middle of the night?"  
"Beats me," Lukas said shrugging. "I thought he would be at home sleeping. I've never fought against Jesse before..."

"And?" Magnus prodded.

"He's tough. Especially when he's angry."  
Petra shuddered. "He's not himself anymore, he's so rough and mean with everyone nowadays. Except..."

"Ivor." Ellegaard stated.

"Why him? Ivor's can be really annoying sometimes," Petra muttered harshly.

"Technically, he's the last friend other than Reuben. He's keeping his friends close in bad times.

Magnus sighed. "Well I guess I can understand that..."

Axel walked into the room. "How is he?" Lukas said.

"He'll live," Axel said. "Now can you tell me what happened?"  
"We had a run in."

"With who?" Olivia said, around the corner?

"...Jesse and Ivor." Petra stated.

Axel and Olivia's mouths dropped open. "Jesse? He attacked you?"  
"More like Soren," Magnus hissed. "He just attacked Ivor when his back was turned."

"Why?!" Olivia cried.

"No clue," Petra said. "He just sorta snapped."

"Yeah, Mr Enderlover had a temper tantrum," Magnus said sarcastically.

"Magnus?"

"What?"  
"Not right now!"

"Fine."

Petra just shook her head. "That should of never happened. That was unacceptable."  
Lukas put his hands up in defense. "Hey! Soren started it! I just helped."

Axel frowned. "That doesn't sound like the heroic Soren I know."

Olivia shrugged. "I don't get it, he just 'snapped' and thats it?"

"Yeah," Lukas said. "It was really weird."

 **Meanwhile**

The Ocelots stared at Jesse with disgust. He was the reason why Lukas died, and Jesse wanted their help?

"Really." Aiden sneered. "What's in it for us?"  
Jesse then pulled out pairs of DIAMOND weapons and armor, all enchanted.

"You'll get these," Jesse said grinning. "And maybe more."  
Aiden looked to the other 2 Ocelots and nodded. "Fine. What do you want us to do?"

"Be the guards to the city. We had intruders earlier, so I wanted to get here quickly as possible."

Aiden then glared. "Why us? What's the catch?"

"Nothing," Jesse stated. "You're the best I know, and I need the best to guard the citizen. Also, think of the attention you could get. Think about it, you're the people The ORDER OF THE STONE came to when they were in need."  
Aiden widened his eyes. "Fine fine, offer I can't resist, I get it. Where do we patrol."  
"Around the entrances, guard them, especially at night. I don't want thieves or mobs getting in."  
Aiden put on the armor. "Fine."

Jesse smiled as the 3 went to prepare, even though morning was coming quickly. He was going to end these Thieves once and for all.

 **Well well, how was that fans? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I CAN POST CHAPS FASTER WITH ENCOURAGEMENT**

 **keep building!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's been awhile. As of writing this, I've had surgery, and I'm hurting. I'm required to take meds for the pain. But a lot of people literally have been demanding for another chapter, and I feel like I owe you. My injury throbs as I type this, but I LOVE MINECRAFT STORY MODE! So I'm inclined to give you more. Enjoy! But first, I will address some comments**

 **ThunderstarGames: Well, first can you show me some of your artwork? I'd like to see it!**

 **Angelwings: Im glad your enjoying the story :D**

 **RapidSammi: Uhhh, I messaged you. Feel free to respond :D**

Aiden and his gang stood proudly at the Plaza gate entrance. They agreed to work for Jesse, and it was certainly paying off. All three of them were wearing stunning diamond armor, with armor weapons. Each had a enchantment, and Ivor had given the group powerful potions. They grinned as citizens entered through the gates, noticing the shining armor the group wore.

"See Aiden?" Maya said smugly. "Told you this was a good idea."

Gill nodded excitedly. "Look how cool we look! We. Are. Awesome!"

Aiden rolled his eyes. He originally hated Jesse. But Lukas had died fighting the Witherstorm, who now was allied with the Order.

"Man, imagine if Lukas was here..." Maya said thoughtfully.

Gill grinned. "He'd probably be freaking out. He thought leather jackets were cool, imagine his reaction to this!"

Aiden couldn't help but think about Lukas too. Lukas was better then them. He was caring, while Aiden, Maya, and Gill just cared about "Being cool." He had thought really hard at the funeral. He felt like Lukas was the nicest guy out of all them. He actually came back for them after he left Jesse and came looking for them. What rotten friends they were.

"Whoa, that's sweet armor!"

Aiden smiled. He would never get tired of being noticed though. That was a great pro when it came to being the "The Order of The Stone Guardians." Protecting the citizens and the Order of The Stone when they are in need! He would never get over the fact on how flashy his armor is.

He then noticed there was always a masked person at least every five seconds passing by. He shook the thought. He was getting paranoid, first day on the job.

 **Meanwhile...**

Jesse was getting ready to head back to that place where he had gotten the enchanted flint and steel.

"How's that cut Ivor?" Jesse piped from behind his bed.

Ivor's head popped up. "Good! And I'm almost ready! I'm so excited."

Jesse was happy that Ivor was coming back from the injury with a smile on his face. The recent past few days has been...certainly interesting. He didn't want anything happening like those past days anytime soon.

He threw some armor, and packed a certain pumpkin for later. He grabbed a book, and packed the rest of his stuff needed for this journey.

Ivor had no armor. As usual. But he had spells, and other "Wizard" stuff.

Ivor popped up infront of him. "I'm ready Jesse! Let's go ON AN ADVENTURE!"

Jesse just smiled softly. "I am too. Where is Reuben?"  
Reuben had decided to stay, and watch over the Ocelots, and make sure they wouldn't get in trouble. After hours of arguing, Jesse finally caved, and allowed Reuben to stay on one condition: He would stay out of harms way. Jesse had almost lost him once, he wasn't going to risk it again.

Reuben happily ran around Jesse in a circle, Jesse simply laughed and caught Reuben in a hug.

"We'll be back buddy, don't worry."  
Reuben simply nodded.

The two headed out, and informing the Guardians of Reuben staying. They had eventually agreed. Jesse had been kind to them, and they had no reason to be mean.

Maya looked down at Reuben and smiled sweetly. "Aww! Aren't you the cutest little thing!" Maya gushed.

Reuben simply smiled and oinked.

Gill jumped in excitement. "This is so exciting! What do you think they'll find Aiden?"

Aiden shrugged. "Beats me."

Meanwhile that was happening, Jesse and Ivor were heading out to the temple.

"This is so exciting!" Ivor cried as he sprinted ahead. "Aha! ADVENTURE!"

Jesse simply smiled. Ivor being himself was always enjoyable to watch.

Little did they know they had a few...followers.

Petra watched the two head towards their destination, the group had split up. Axel, Olivia, Soren, and Ellegaard had decided to stay while the rest followed Jesse.

"Ugh, I'll never get used to these dumb masks," Lukas grumbled.

"I have," Gabriel simply stated pointlessly.

"Keep it down," Magnus hissed. "You want the Order to hear us?"

Petra nodded. "Let's keep a low profile until we know what they are doing."

After watching Jesse walk at a decent pace while Ivor sprinted from tree to tree, going on about how much he loves it and adventure.

Finally, they arrived. Ivor looked on at the temple in awe. "This is... so exquisite! It's how I always imagined it would be! Ha ha!"

Jesse looked on and grinned. "Ivor, it's nice to see you smiling"

Ivor widened his eyes. "IM NOT SMILING."

They entered the temple, Ivor began to get excited again. Jesse fiddled with some switches, and then saw some vines. Maybe he could mine his way out?

Jesse turned. "Ivor, over here."

Ivor quickly came over. "What is it?"  
Jesse pointed towards the vines. "If we mine the ceiling out, we can just climb up instead of doing those dumb puzzles."

Ivor's eyes lit up. "That's genius! Why didn't I think of that!"

Jesse grinned. "Because adventure!"

Ivor smiled even bigger. "ADVENTURE!" Ivor cried and began mining away the rock. Jesse pulled out his pickaxe and begun mining as well.

Finally they saw light, and both climbed up, only to see a very odd structure and a button.

"A button?" Jesse said. "Wonder what it does."

Ivor simply stepped on it.

The strange structure on the wall slid back to reveal..

"A portal?" Jesse said curiously.

Ivor just wandered up to it and began to get hyped again. "It's just as I dreamed it would be! The Eversource could be finally be within my grasp! When we find it that is!"

Jesse rolled his eyes. Some things would never change.

Jesse took out his enchanted flint and steel, and walked up the portal.

"Here goes." Jesse said, and flicked it.

 **FWUM**

A great blue light shone brightly, and...

"Wow, it was a portal after all."

Jesse frowned. "This is where they hid the Eversource most likely."

Ivor nodded cheerfully. "Yes...it's a genuis idea!"

The 2 jumped in, with the group following their tracks.

Except the group landed on a small island.

Lukas fell back, but Petra pulled him away from the edge.

Jesse and Ivor were nowhere to be seen.

"Great, now what?" Magnus sneered.

"How did we get here? I do not see Ivor or Jesse," Gabriel stated.

After a few minutes of arguing, Lukas pointed out a...

"Floating city?" Gabriel said in awe. "That doesn't sound possible...yet it is right infront of us!"

For a few minutes, the group just stared in wonder at the city, until one of them shook out of their stupor.

"We need to get over there," Petra stated.

The group nodded. "What do we have?" Lukas said.

The group began building their way over to the city. Finally they reached their way over.

Until they noticed Gabriel had build a sword out of dirt.

"Oh, sorry. I could not help myself."

Petra rolled her eyes.

"You're...you're building," A voice said. A man looked at them in fright, and shook even more when they turned around, their masked faces startling in even more.

"Ah!"  
"I'm sorry," Gabriel said. "Does our building frighten you? We can take it down..."  
The man began shaking, and begun backing up. "First the two strangers, then you?"  
"Two strangers?" Petra said.

"That must be Jesse and Ivor," Lukas whispered.

"Then let's stop fooling around, and find them," Magnus hissed.

"I'm...I'm terribly sorry," The man said, then ran off.

"And he's gone," Petra said sarcastically.

"Well, it appears building is forbidden in this place," Gabriel stated as they entered through the city gates.

"But why?" Lukas said in awe. "Look at this place, it's so...expensive looking. It must of taken them so much stuff to build."

"Well, buddy, technically we're in another world," Magnus spat smugly. "So it probably has different rules."

The group walked ahead and saw...

"Jesse..." Petra whispered.

Jesse and Ivor were heading up a flight of stairs with a fancily dressed woman leading them into a castle.

"There they go!" Lukas said, walking towards the stairs too.

Only to be stopped by guards.

"Whoa there bud. Off limits. Cool mask though." The guard said.

Lukas backed off, and walked back to the group.

"It's off limits, how are we going to get in?"

"No clue."

 **Meanwhile...**

"So you're saying it was the rebels who want your Eversource?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if we come off strict Jesse, but it's always been like that. We function well as a society."

Jesse shrugged. "If you say so. Who are these rebels?"

Isa sighed. "The leader is Milo, and he has a big group of rebels. Problem is it is very hard to tell who is a rebel and who isn't. If we accuse too many people they might try to group up. Notch knows how many poor guards the savage rebels have killed."

Ivor rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you're very torn up about it. We're Sooooo sorry."

"Ivor!" Jesse hissed. He turned back to the Founder. "Sorry for my friends behavior. We've been through a ton. We're very sorry."

The Founder waved her hand. "No worry. But now that you're here, you said you have something?"

Jesse smiled, and pulled out the enchanted flint and steel.

"Wow..." She said in wonderment. "What type of enchantment is that?"

"No clue. My friend Ivor said it from a group called the Old Builders."

"Old builders?" Isa questioned. "That sounds... familiar."

Ivor nodded. "So if you have the...Eversource. Why not let the people build?"

Isa shook her head."You don't understand. I'm keeping the citizens of Sky City in check, if they got their hands on it, it would be mass chaos."

Jesse shrugged. "I guess."

Isa sat up from her throne. "We can talk later, I can get you some rooms, because I'm nice like that."

"And so modest," Ivor muttered.

Isa pointed to the door. "Guards! Show our guests their rooms for the night."  
The guards began walking out of the room with Ivor and Jesse tagging behind.

Jesse turned and waved cheerfully to Isa. She giggled and waved back. "What a strange group..." Isa said thoughtfully.

 **Meanwhile...**

Petra and the others had met up with Milo, and listened as he explained how the Founder was a tyrant, ruling over innocent citizens with an iron fist.

"Wow," Lukas said, rubbing the back of his head. "So she's the overlord basically?"

Milo nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid so."

Magnus shrugged. "Big deal, if you're such a rebel, why not actually try to uh, rebel?"

Gabriel elbowed Magnus. "Well, we are ready to offer our help if needed to take down this villain."

Milo smiled. "Thank you my friends. But how are we going to get to the Eversource for our people?"  
"We could build..." Petra said.

"What?"  
"Build? A ladder? You know?"

Milo scratched his head. "That's...that's genius! Why didn't I think of that?!"

Petra rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day.

The group built a simple ladder, leaving the rebels in awe.

"Amazing..." One whispered.

Magnus smiled. "I don't mean to brag, but we are the Order-"

Petra elbowed Magnus hardly. "Don't," she said. "Fine." Magnus hissed back.

Nightfall came, and the group and Milo had snuck to the back of the castle, and begun to set up ladders.

Milo watched in awe. "Ladders." He whispered. "Brillaint!" He cackled, which earned him a few odd looks.

Finally they climbed up into the throne room.

"How are we going to find this Eversource?" Petra said.

"We look?" Milo said.

Until they apparently made too much noise, because the FOUNDER stood right there, with guards and...

"Jesse..." Petra whispered...

"The rebels!" Jesse hissed. "You were right, Isa!"

Isa smiled. Something about Isa made Petra fume. Was she getting...jealous?

Milo shook his head. "Don't let the Founder mess with your head!"

"She's using you Jesse!" Petra chimed in.

Jesse looked back to Isa and Petra. Isa didn't even turn her head. "They're trying to trick you Jesse. They've done this before." Jesse shook out of his stupor, and thankfully wasn't curious on how the the masked people knew Jesse's name, which made Petra sigh in relief.

Milo charged at Isa, with Jesse blocking his attack. The guards advanced on Lukas, Magnus and Petra. Gabriel decided to head back, which no one argued with.

A guard swung at Petra, which she parried and swung back, with the guard blocking.

The fight was a basic repeat of that, with the rebels eventually falling back due to the sheer number of guards coming into the room.

Jesse watched as the rebels and thieves retreated. "Well, that was easy," Jesse said smiling.

Isa just frowned at the retreating invaders. "They never tried using this technique before. I'm getting worried on how risky their tactics are getting just to have my Eversource."

Ivor wandered in the room, yawning. He had been sleeping. "What happened?"

"We ran into the rebels. And the thieves."

Ivor's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, the ones from before. They followed us here, probably after our stuff."

Ivor frowned. "I don't like these thieves. Now they are teaming up with the rebels? That isn't good."

Isa looked at Jesse. "Wait," She said. "You mean those masked ones are from your world?"

Jesse nodded. "Afraid so. Don't worry Isa, we'll stop them."

Isa sighed. "I hope Jesse. I hope.

 **Well well. I'm back from my surgery, they knocked me out using a weird gas that puts you to sleep. It wasn't a good or bad experience. I wouldn't lose sleep if I had to to it again. Please leave more reviews. And favorite. It inspires me to write more. Thanks again, Metro-Police out, keep building everyone!**


	7. Update 2

**Hey everyone. I have another update/ message for you all. It's been a depressing few weeks for me, and I'm not feeling up for most of the stuff. I haven't gotten many comments, and my morale just isn't boosted. I just wish I had a few more people comment, It's selfish, I know. But I just don't feel encouraged enough, because I only get comments when I post a chapter. Like some sort of fee. I hate it. I just want a bit more support, if you have any friends, PLEASE tell them about this story, I really really need the support. I'm sorry again, I love you guys.**

 **Keep building!**


	8. Chaos

**Hello fellow Minecrafters! I'm baaaaaaack~ And with a new spanking new chapter of my most popular series! Lone Walker! Without further ado, enjoy! Also, this chapter has a curse word in it. Minor, but just a warning! Also, the gang always wears the masks. They still make faces, I have to be descriptive don't I? XD Also one more thought: Anyone here a good artist? I'd love fanart, and some people had said they would, but they didn't respond (No disrespect to them of course!) It's just a thought. I'm a bad artist anyways. Please comment if you're interested! Back to the story! Enjoy you guys!**

Ivor, for one, did not like the idea of the so called "Thieves" following them. He noted Jesse seemed to know them a little more then Ivor did himself. Sure, he had the run in with the one thief that tried to assassinate him, but he hasn't seen them other then that. Jesse seemed to have a special hatred for the group, he didn't know why. Maybe he should ask Jesse later on.

Jesse still stared down at the ladder where the thieves had escaped on.

"I don't like this," Jesse sighed. "These guys have too much courage."

Isa frowned. "I agree. The rebels were never this courageous before. Now they skipped to my own throne room. It is worrying."

Ivor turned to Isa. "What is it that made these so called rebels so...rebellious?"

Isa turned to Ivor. "Well..." Isa sighed. "As you saw before, building is forbidden. Believe me Jesse and Ivor, these rebels can't have that type of power. If they got there hands on the Eversource... the results would be a disaster."

Jesse narrowed his eyes in concern. "Well, I guess. They never had power like you do?"

Isa nodded. "Yes. The rebels may seem like the good guys to some of my...citizens, but they are more evil then they look to be."

Her words seemed to convince Jesse. "Yeah, I guess I see where you are coming from."

"Wait a minute!" Ivor chimed in. "Why not just make the island bigger? You have UNLIMITED supplies!"

"Easy," Isa stated. "It's already big enough. The most you saw was just some of the main plaza, the island is bigger then you think."

Ivor just huffed.

"Okay," Jesse said, running his hand through his hair. "What can we do about them?"

"Well," Iva said thoughtfully. "Well, I did have an idea, but it probably won't work."

"What would that be?" Ivor said from behind her.

Isa walked over to her throne and plopped in exhaustion. "Well..." Isa began. "I wanted to do what we like to call a Double Agent."

That made sense to Jesse. "What's the problem though?"

"The rebels know all who work for me. The citizens fear and hate me, even though I'm protecting them from themselves. They wouldn't even want to work for me. My guard isn't big enough, I wouldn't be surprised if they already know all of my guards names, there's no doubt they know the faces."

Ivor stomped his foot in frustration. "Then what do we do? We can't just wait for them to attack us as we stupidly do nothing!"

Isa sighed. "I know."

"Isa?" Jesse piped up from the other side of the room.

She turned to Jesse, eyebrow raised. "You have a solution I hope?"

Jesse simply smiled. "You could say that."

 _If there's one man you don't want to get on his bad side, It's Jesse the Lone Walker. The Lone Warrior. Because he had a plan to shake things up. You actually could say it was an evil plan. Depending on your point of view of course._

Petra and the gang had retreated back to the rebels base. She kicked a chair in frustration.

"Why did that fall apart? I'm getting sick of this!"

Lukas just looked at his friend sadly. "I'm sorry Petra. We'll figure out something soon.

Petra paced around the room madly. "And that...that... **bitch** is using Jesse like a... like a puppet! I swear to Notch I'm gonna...errrgh!"

Magnus just watched in amusement. "Relax redhead," he spat sarcastically. "You're gonna wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that."

"Magnus," Gabriel said softly. "Please."

This caused Magnus to roll his eyes. "Sure sure fine. What ever you say...boss!"

Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

Lukas nodded. "But how are we going to get in?"

The group just sat in though while an angered Milo muttered to himself.

"What will we do now?"

Suddenly, all the torches went out. The room was pitch black.

"What happened?!" Someone cried.

Two blue lights appeared in the middle of the room.

" _I happen to be around when you're problem arose, friends."_

Petra's eyes widened that voice...

"Stranger?" Petra asked.

All the lights flicked back on at once. There stood the stranger in the middle of the room.

"How did you know?" Stranger asked in amusement.

Petra smirked under her mask. "Who else wears a pumpkin mask with blue eyes?"

Stranger simply chuckled, his voice changer making the laughter sound like a screeching record.

Lukas extended his hand. "It's nice to run into you again."

The Stranger looked at Lukas as if he jumped into a pit of lava. He hesitantly shook Lukas's hand.

"So," Gabriel said casually. "What brings you here?"

The stranger simply shrugged. "Dunno. Guess it sounds like you guys needed help."

Magnus stood up. "Whoa whoa, before we get too friendly, wanna mind explaining how you got here?"

Stranger didn't even glance at Magnus. "I followed you."

Magnus glanced at everyone else. "And everyone's ok with this?!"  
The gang just looked at each other, and nodded. Magnus groaned. "Brilliant."

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "What's the plan?"

Stranger chuckled. "Well...who here has stealth experience?"

Everyone exchanged looks, then Lukas just shrugged. "Guess not." Stranger groaned.

"Last time we tried stealth, it kinda fell apart pal. So you're plan is a no go," Magnus sneered.

The stranger just shook his head. "Not quite. You didn't have a plan. You weren't organized."

Magnus stood up and walked straight up to the stranger's face. "Really?" Magnus challenged.

Stranger nodded calmly. "You snuck into the throne room, and then what?"  
Magnus's eyes widened. "Well...uhhh..."

"Thought so."

Magnus just sat back in his chair, mumbling to himself.

"Alright," Lukas said. "Were listening."

"Good. Now first what we do is..."

 _ **Later...**_

Isa sat at her throne, eyes closed and deep in thought. _Those rebels are a bigger threat now than I thought..._ Isa pondered.

The door opened, and out stepped Jesse.

Isa smiled lightly. "Hello Jesse." She said softly. "What brings you here?"

Jesse had a grin plastered on his face as well. "Hey, Isa. Remember when I said I had a solution?"

Isa nodded. "What of it?"

Jesse walked across to her throne. "I've been...spying."

Isa's eyes widened. "You were? What did you find out?!"

Jesse simply grinned. "Let me explain. The rebels plan to break in again and steal the Eversource, just like last time."

Isa scowled. "Not very original, are they?"

Jesse chuckled and nodded. "Well, they got a new member, and from I saw, he specializes in stealth, or simply sneaking. We have to be on our guard tonight. I'm heading out to the plaza for tonight."

Isa stood up from her chair. "What? Why's that?!"

Jesse stretched his arms. "They said about one part going to the throne room, and other to distract the guards outside. I'm gonna stop em."

She struggled to come up with an argument, but she couldn't bring up anything. "Very well." Isa sighed in defeat. "I wish you luck."

Jesse just winked. "Same for you your highness."

Flustered, Isa smiled in embarrassment. "Th-thanks."

Jesse smiled and walked out the door. Isa shook out of her stupor. She needed guards.

 **Meanwhile...**

Petra and the gang stood in an alleyway, waiting.

They had been waiting there for some time, and they were all on edge.

Gabriel nervously glanced at a guard passing by. "When will he arrive?" Gabriel whispered nervously.

Magnus punched a wall in anger. "I bet he lied to us. I knew we couldn't trust him!"

"Relax," Petra whispered. "Stranger said he would be here. Just be patient."

As if on cue, a familiar garbled voice came through the dark. "Glad to see you on time."

Magnus swirled around and almost yelled. "And you're late!"  
The stranger shrugged. "I had a setback or two. Guards everywhere."

Lukas nodded from the corner. "I'm glad you came. We doing this?"  
Stranger walked to Lukas and patted his shoulder. "We are."

Milo had come from around the corner, and then almost shrieked in surprise.

The stranger shook his head.

Milo had ladders in his hand. "Then let's get started!"

The gang and a few extra handy rebels used ladders to climb building, then they built bridges across each tower, making their way to the castle.

Milo glanced uncomfortably. "I'm not the biggest fan of heights."

Magnus laughed. "Then don't look down!"

They gang made there way to the castle, and jumped down into the throne room.

"The room is clear?" Milo said curiously.

Petra looked around the room. "I don't like this."

Gabriel pulled his sword out. "Neither do I. Be on guard everyone."

Lukas glanced nervously near the door. "Let's just figure out how to get the Eversource."

Milo nodded. "Yes. That's the most important part of this mission"

Suddenly, there were footsteps outside the main door.

The gang scattered like cockroaches.

Isa walked casually into the room, not even glancing at the walls.

"What is she doing..." Magnus whispered.

They watched as Isa fiddled with switches, and a secret door opened up. Minecarts poured out and Isa climbed into one, and began riding it down the track. The gang climbed into the spares, and off they went.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

A few guards stood chatting, they failed to notice multiple shadows creeping from behind.

Suddenly, an arrow flew past the guards face.

"What the?!"

Suddenly, a ton of rebels charged out, swords raised, all yelling.

The guards didn't even bat an eye. From the buildings and houses, a guard jumped out, ready for the rebels.

The rebels were shocked, how did they know their plan?

They didn't get time to ponder, because the guards charged as they did 20 seconds ago.

All that could be heard was screaming, and clanging swords.

Some citizens ran into their homes, others just froze, not moving. Other citizens began raiding shops, and supply stores, taking advantage of the panic and fights. Even some of the citizens fought against eachother.

 _ **Meanwhile...(Again)**_

The cart ran for seemingly long minutes. Finally they arrived what seemed to be the bottom of the island. They all climbed out and looked in awe. In the room was hundreds of chests. They were awed.

And failed to notice that the stranger had disappeared a few minutes back.

"Look at all of these chests..." Milo said in wonderment.

Lukas hesitantly opened one and pulled out an...

"Egg?"

Petra didn't seemed impressed. "Well, that's anti climatic."

"Well, that ain't the Eversource. Can we leave now?" Magnus moaned.

"Wait a minute," Gabriel noticed. "Look!They all have labels!"

The gang looked, and indeed. Each chest had a label. The one they had chosen was...

"Sheep?"

Petra shrugged. "Give it a shot!"

Lukas threw the egg as hard as he could at the wall.

And out came a sheep.

Milo was entranced. "Wow..." He whispered in wonderment

"We're kinda getting off track here guys," Magnus grumbled. "Can we just get the Eversource? I want to leave."

They continued to search chests, until they stumbled onto a chicken wearing a crown.

"Well. Didn't know what to expect." Petra said sarcastically.

The group stared hard at it, then they put the pieces together.

"Seriously?" Gabriel managed to spit out. "A chicken is the Eversource?"

"Well," Lukas said, rubbing the back of his head. Those were eggs, something had to lay them...

Petra felt a light wind, then she spun around and took her sword out.

"I knew it. You were just going for the Eversource!" Isa cried.

Isa had found, and caught them red handed.

Lukas put his hands up. "Whoa whoa...there's no need to fight!"  
"Do you think you stand a chance pal?" Magnus sneered at Isa. "We outnumber you."

Isa just smirked, and Magnus just made a confused face.

Then, Isa stepped to the side, and out came...

"Jesse...?" Petra breathed.

Jesse simply smiled. "See your highness? Petty thieves! They just want to steal everything they can get their grubby hands on!"

Lukas tried again. "This is just a huge misunderstanding!"

Isa smirked. "Nice try."

The two began advancing on the gang, which a shocked gang backed up.

Milo didn't seemed pleased. "What are you doing?! Attack them!"  
Gabriel snapped out of his trance and charged.

Isa did as well.

Only for her to get shoved by Magnus who hid behind the wall.

She struggled to defend stab after stab from Milo and Magnus, and soon enough, her sword was out of her hands.

Isa nervously glanced behind her, an endless cliff.

She slipped, and held on for dear life.

Milo smiled. "Guess she'll be out of the picture in a moment."

Gabriel ran over and began trying to pull Isa up.

He felt a force on his back, then falling.

Milo watched as the two tumbled down from the island.

He turned to find everyone's swords pointed at him.

He failed to notice Jesse disappearing after Isa's initial attack.

"Are you insane?!" Petra yelled. "We didn't come to kill anyone!"  
Magnus stomped darkly towards Milo. "You're about to regret that."

Milo appeared intimidated for a second, then smirked.

He pulled something out of his pocket.

"You've all been useful tools," Milo announced. "But you are no longer of any use to me. Once I get the Ever source, The rebels will be unstoppable, and rule over all!"

He threw 3 green eggs down to the floor.

3 creepers hissed and made a beeline to the gang.

They began flashing.

Milo grabbed the chicken and hopped on the minecarts. "See ya around."

 **And that's it! Hope you liked this chapter! I owe you all. I really hope I get some fanart, it would be amazing! Please Fav, follow, and Comment! As always, keep building!**


	9. No idea what chapter is i've lost track

**Hey guys, thanks for being patient. It's tough writing these. But I got some questions to answer!**

 **CremeDeLaMeme: Same, he's my big brother though, and he has attacked me before so fml right? Glad I gave you a laugh X3**

 **Angelwings: If I don't, people might get mad. I gotta do it my dude**

 **Guest: Well polishing is my thing! Like...shoes?**

 **RapidSammi: Thanks!**

 **I REALLY hope I get fanart. I can't draw by myself, so maybe a good artist will see this _!_**

 **I hope you enjoy. As always, Please comment and fav! And maybe follow...Here we...GO**

The group backed away quickly as the 3 creepers hissed and scuttled to them angrily.

"Great." Magnus spat.

The creepers exploded.

It was...well, chaos.

A giant hole leading to what seemed to be endless pit was now present, thanks to the fact that they were at the very bottom of the island.

Petra stumbled back. "Whoa! Whoa!" She cried out in alarm.

Milo spared a glance back at the panicked group, and chuckled. The minecart rolled merrily on the track, away from the group. Milo tucked the chicken under his arm and smiled.

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Gabriel and Isa were currently plummeting to what seemed to be their doom**

"Great." Isa said. "Got anything to say for yourself? Seeing as you got us both into this mess."

"That's outrageous!" Gabriel defended. "I saved...well tried to save your life!"

"And if you thieves never led the rebels down here this wouldn't of happened!"

Gabriel shrugged. "Well. I tried."

The 2 fell in silence, glaring at each other in silence.

Then...they saw...

"Land?" Isa said in awe. "But...that's impossible!"

Gabriel shrugged. "Maybe you were just wrong about it being bottomless."

Isa stared at it for what seemed to be long minutes.

"What..." Gabriel began.

Isa snapped out if it and looked at Gabriel impatiently. "What?"

"What about when we land?"

Isa's face went pale. "Oh." She sad softly.

Then, as if on cue, they saw a big lake, perfect for landing in from fall heights.

"We should probably aim for the water!" Gabriel shouted.

Isa just glared back. "Really? You think?"

The two maneuvered their bodies to land in the lake.

After what seemed to be long minutes, they finally hit the water with a loud splash.

They emerged, and they just sat there for a minute or two, until Isa finally spoke up.

"This is still your fault."

"Nonsense!" Gabriel shot back. "We didn't know he would be that violent. He also attacked us!"

Isa thought about it. She shook her head. "Whatever, 'Gabriel'. We need to get back to my kingdom."

Her response just made Gabriel shrug. "I don't know how to."

Isa just looked around, maybe they through a throwing machine or something down here...

Gabriel shot up from the ground "I know how!" He cried excitedly.

Isa frowned at his giddiness. "And how do you suggest we get back up?"  
Gabriel began quickly picking up dirt blocks. "We just build our own tower back up!"

Isa nodded slowly as Gabriel grabbed dirt blocks. "Alright. We'll try that."

They both began piling dirt blocks to make a tower. They slowly but surely began making their way back up to Isa's kingdom.

"Well, what do you suggest we do when we get back up?" Gabriel thought out loud.

"We punish Milo for his crimes."

They continued to pile their blocks, until Isa's City came into view.

It also had monsters flying around it.

Isa's mouth dropped wide open. "How?"

Gabriel frowned. "What has transpired while we were gone?"

 **After the Fall...**

Milo carried the chicken in his arms, smiling. "Those fools. Once our rebellion rises, we will rule this kingdom!"

In his pocket, he carried multiple mob eggs. He would get his guards, and unleash hell on Isa's kingdom.

Then again, Isa was out of the picture, so it technically isn't her kingdom anymore. Milo smiled.

"Part 2 is going perfect..."

Petra and the gang piled into the minecarts, chasing after.

"What is he planning?" Lukas yelled.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look, or sound good," Magnus spat.

Petra...she was numb. Gabriel had just fallen off, and she wanted Milo's head on a silver platter.

Then her eyes widened. "Oh Notch..."

Lukas looked over to her. "What?!"

"What's Milo going to do to Jesse?"

Milo stomped out of Isa's castle, and headed directly for the Rebel hideout.

Some guards didn't even notice him, and the ones that did paid no attention to him. Even if he was wearing a rather evil grin. They were fighting the rebels that made up the distraction anyways.

He opened the door, and his group looked up. He simply pulled out the eggs, and they all grinned.

"It's time."

The gang rushed out, and saw what only could be described as chaos.

Ghasts, Endermen, Creepers, Zombies, Skeletons, and Spiders, you name it. They all ran freely among the city, attacking innocent civilians.

Petra whipped out her sword. "We've got to stop him, but first we have to help these people."

Magnus nodded. "I can see that, let's get started. Oh, and one more thing."

Petra and Lukas looked over to Magnus. "What?"

"I get the first blow on Milo."

Lukas put his hands up. "Whoa! Whoa! What do you mean by that? We're not gonna kill him!"

Magnus shot a dark glare over to Lukas. "Says you, he just KILLED Gabriel. He's going to die."

"Look, can we sort this out later?" Petra called. "We've got bigger things to handle!"

The monsters screaming and roaring seemed to snap the two out of it. They readied their weapons, and nodded.

They all charged at the opposing monsters, Petra leaped onto a lamp post, then leaped towards a flying ghast.

One clean slice, and the Ghast fell.

Magnus threw a block of lit TNT at an enderman's feet. Curious, the Enderman picked it up.

Then the TNT blew up. Leaving no trace except a few missing blocks.

Lukas simply backstabbed mob after mob, seeing as they were focused on the civilians.

Petra charged at another creeper, but slipped on...water?

They had been so focused, they didn't notice the clouds began to darken, and rain poured down heavily.

She shrugged off the thought.

Only to have an arrow strike her soldier.

Petra whipped around to strike the skeleton, only to see nothing there.

"That looked like it hurt, huh buddy?"

Petra clenched her fist. She knew that voice.

She looked up at one of the buildings to see...

"Milo," Petra said icily.

Milo just laughed. "Like what I've done with the place? I think it looks quite nice now."

Petra gritted her teeth. "You're gonna pay for what you did!"

Milo grinned. "I doubt that. My army against three of you? I am the ruler of this entire island!"

" _I doubt that."_

Milo looked around in panic. "Who said that? Who's there?"

Petra simply smiled under her mask. She knew EXACTLY who it was.

Lighting struck a nearby building, lighting up the entire city for a second.

The stranger stood, duel wielding enchanted diamond swords.

Milo glared at Stranger. "You again."

The stranger just jumped to Milo's roof.

" _Are you ready, traitor?"_

Milo pulled out his own Gold sword. "Bring it pumpkin head."

The two charged, while Petra focused on the rebels, who kept throwing eggs.

One rebel noticed her and threw a white egg at her.

A chicken plopped on the ground, and clucked noisily.

The rebel stared in disbelief, only to get knocked out by a well aimed punch from Petra.

Milo and Stranger clashed their swords over and over. It was raining down so hard on them it hurt.

Both of them ignored the minor pain, and was focused on winning.

Well, Milo wanted to kill the stranger to be accurate.

A clash of lightning hit a nearby building, distracting the stranger for a brief second.

Enough time for Milo to hit one of Stranger's swords from his hand.

Stranger looked at Milo in almost disbelief.

Milo cackled. "It's hopeless! You're time is up!"

" _We will see, Milo. It might not be me who takes you out, but someone will."_

Milo frowned at the stranger's statement. "Aren't you the confident one?"

Milo turned, and ran off, jumping to a lower floor.

The stranger wanted to chase after Milo, but changed his mind. Someone else had to handle the situation, and it wouldn't be the stranger.

Isa and Gabriel ran through the city gates, and saw the hell that had transpired.

"My people..." Isa said in disbelief. "Milo will pay for what he has done."

They charged through the main gate, swords out.

Both Gabriel and Isa began chopping through mobs, while Gabriel focused on saving on the guards, and Isa focused on helping the citizens.

Gabriel looked as zombies tumbled down stairs, and off buildings. How did they even get up there?

"Hey, maked dude!"

Gabriel looked up to a man with a white spotted egg in his hand. "Heads up!"

He threw the egg directly at Gabriel, and out came a ghast.

The ghast screamed and hissed, firing multiple fireballs straight at Gabriel.

He dodged, deflected and soon the ghast was defeated.

The man scowled, and ran away.

Isa was busy helping the citizens, then Gabriel saw a familiar face.

"Petra?"

Petra whirled around, and dropped her sword. "Gabriel?"

"Petra! It is good to see you again!"

Petra stuttered. "H-how?! I saw you fall..."

Gabriel chuckled. "It wasn't a bottomless pit after all!

Petra nodded. "We got to stop Milo!"  
Gabriel nodded. "Agreed, get the others, and we can take on these villains!"

Milo sat at Isa's- uh, HIS throne, bored. It had began raining even harder, if that was possible.

He was bored out of his mind. Maybe after they took over for good it would get more entertaining, Isa had some sort of thing to do, right?

He stretched. Maybe he would get a quick nap in. He began to close his eyes...

"Milo."

Milo shot up from his seat. And cackled in amusement. "Well well well, if it isn't Jesse."

"I've come to stop you. This has gone too far."

Milo laughed. He stepped down from the throne, sword out. "Try me."

Both charged at each other, eyes blazing with hate.

Swords clashed over and over. Sparks flew everywhere.

Jesse kicked Milo back. "You're going to pay for what you did."

Milo simply laughed. "You fail to see the bigger picture Jesse." He managed to nick Jesse in the shoulder, making Jesse hiss in pain, and back up.

"You're going to find out."

Jesse aimed a slash towards Milo's hand, and sliced his hand a little.

But it was enough for Milo to drop his sword.

Jesse pointed the sword at Milo. "Give it up Milo."

Then Jesse felt a horrible stabbing pain in his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and held in a cry of pain.

Milo nodded to the rebel behind him, and the rebel ran off.

A poison arrow.

"Well Jesse," Milo cackled. "Looks like your time is up."

Lightning flashed, and the lights went out.

Milo didn't bother to notice. "Maybe being a villain isn't so bad!"

"You call yourself a villain?"  
Milo shot up and looked around, the few wooden torches lighting the place, barely. "Who's there?"

"Someone who er, happens to be experienced with being a villain! Ha!"

Milo glanced at Jesse, who had a devilish smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"You're in big trouble now," Jesse said with a grin.

Milo looked around. "And what would you know about being a villain?"

A glass jar with an odd substance exploded right in front of Milo's feet.

He tried to say something, but he realized he was slower. Way slower.

"Ever heard of the term: Splash Potion of Slowness?"  
Out of the shadows came Ivor. He had two hulking iron golem's by his side.

"You wouldn't know half of being the villain. I was one. I mean, I still am. I think."

Milo's eyes widened in terror, and slowly turned to try and run to the door.

Ivor just laughed evilly. He pointed, and one golem grabbed Milo by the leg, and threw him at the wall.

The potion wore off, and Milo struggled to his feet.

Only for a metal fist to slam into his side, he stumbled and fell down on his side.

"Well, I suppose you reap what you sew."

Milo limped behind the throne. Only for a bottomless pit and a cliff to greet him. He backed up and bumped into someone.

Ivor kicked Milo in the shins, and gave Milo a great push.

Milo fell down, and disappeared into the clouds.

Ivor huffed. "That's the end of Milo. Ha!"

"Ivor?"  
Ivor turned around to see Jesse, he had pulled out the arrow. "What if...it isn't bottomless?"  
"Then he just dies by landing on the ground."  
"And if he lands in water?"

Ivor thought about it. "I see what you mean."

And with that, Ivor took out a few eggs he had pillaged.

He broke them, and monster after monster appeared.

He simply kicked them off. "Then he will have about, 10 silverfish, 3 creepers, and 4 skeletons with him on the trip down. And if he lands in the water, they will be there to greet him too."

Jesse simply laughed. "Guess that's the official end of Milo."

Ivor chuckled. "I guess so."  
"Tell me Ivor, how did it feel to be the villain for a few minutes again?"

"Felt great Jesse! Never better!" Ivor cried.

Jesse turned to the exit. Let's help Isa clean up. It's gonna be a while before we leave.

Ivor groaned. "Do we have to?"  
"Fraid so."

 **Merry Christmas everyone! It isn't the 25th as I am finishing it, but I still hope you all have a Merry Chirstmas! Please, if you like this story, please follow or favorite, and comment! I need as much support as possible!**


	10. Apology

**Hey. It's been awhile. A lot of you are probably very angry with me, which you have every right to be. Lemme put it simply: Life is horrible. You probably dont even care about the story, half of you are probably new readers since this story...dammit. I feel horrible. I'm sorry. Should I continue this story? I need to know...my morale is so low.**

 **Thank you.**


	11. TEASER

It is recommended to have this playing in the background while reading this teaser, for the sake of atmosphere: wwwyoutubecom/watch?v=w92YohckHfE (put a period between www and youtube and com)

"I...am the WHITE PUMPKIN!" A lightning strike revealed a man wearing a white pumpkin mask, similar to...the stranger...

Jesse hastily blocked the advancing spiders. It was a trap! He managed to dodge a cheap swing by White Pumpkin. He swung back furiously.

"Heh heh...You're next Jesse, and then that stranger."

A computer mastermind? Now he'd seen everything.

"Some people have been lying to you Jesse. This makes me...happy."

What was the computer even talking about?

People compete, then people work in mines? This was messed up.

Coming soon...

You're favorite Fanfic is returning! Action! Drama! Suspense! Jetra will be included :P

 **Yes, I'm back. But to get the feel I'm playing throughout the entire game again, so I can get my feel back. I'm back baby! And if the link doesn't work, look up "Minecraft Story Mode Episode 2 Soundtrack Suspense** " **The channel name is "Minecraft Story Mode Open Source Track"**

 **It's the best quality version so yeah. Post your reactions in the comments!**


	12. The mansion

**Well...here it iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissss**

 **Remember they are masked, and now since they are interacting directly I'll used their names without putting something like "Masked Petra" also Jetra is included soon! :P**

To be honest, Jesse wasn't very fond of the floating island. And now that it was overflowing with mobs, everyone had to jump down the waterfall to the ground. Long story short, Jesse and Ivor managed to convince Isa to lay off on the strictness, and let people build freely for once. Jesse thought once they found the portal, they could just head home.

He was mistaken.

He ran into those 4 masked thieves again, and the chat was awkward.

"What do you expect us to do? Forget that anything happened between us?" Ivor cried out.

One female raised her arms to calm Ivor. "Yeah, I know, but I swear we have a good explanation."

Jesse for once in almost 6 months showed a bit of his old self. "Ivor, I think we should let them have a chance. ONE chance though. They helped us and the weirdo with a pumpkin mask take down Milo."

Ivor rolled his eyes. They did hurt him though, but that one didn't seem to be here.

"Alright...fffffiiiiiiine Jesse, if it makes you happy."

Jesse smiled. "Thank you Ivor."

 **30 minutes later...**

They all tumbled down into the ground.

"Well...this looks promising," Ivor said sarcastically, remembering last time he was in a swamp.

Jesse shrugged. It isn't so bad, we might of taken the right portal!

Ivor whipped around to face Petra. "Then you should start explaining now that we're back!"

Petra was staring at the sky, unresponsive.

Ivor followed her direction and was also dumbstruck.

2 moons.

"Wow," Magnus said sarcastically. "Didn't see that coming."

Lukas whistled. "I guess we aren't home then."

Jesse then saw a dark shape in the corner of his eye. "Does anyone else see that?"

"Yeah, what is that?" Petra chimed in.

"That doesn't appear to be a person," Gabriel said in confusion.

Jesse narrowed his eyelids in suspicion, and slowly approached the object.

"It's, a book?" Jesse said out loud.

"Well read it!" Ivor called out impatiently.

Jesse rolled his eyes and breathed in to begin reading, and then...

" _ **Urrrrrgh"**_

Ivor's eyes went wide in alarm. "What was that?"

Petra unsheathed her sword. "Zombies!"

Indeed, there were zombies.

But that wasn't the problem.

There were _only_ zombies. Thousands of them.

The rest of the group (Excluding Ivor, he forgot to bring his) unsheathed their swords as well, ready to fight.

Jesse read off something about a invitation and coming to a mansion, and they had to fight there, taking a path. They had to build their way up, and bash in through a window.

They tumbled in, and saw that they were in a fancy kitchen.

Petra gawked at the size of the kitchen. "Nice kitchen, fancy too."

Jesse looked around. There were pictures and ovens lighting up the whole place.

They then heard voices coming from the other side of a wooden door.

Lukas frowned. "Think thats our host?"  
Jesse's face narrowed. "Don't know."

The door burst open, and two strange looking men waltzed in, and froze.

The first one, a bearded man, immediately went off on the group

"Oh there you are, ha ha ha, making us wait hours, very funny of you all. That stuff is rude, don't do that!"

The second man, tried to calm him down. "Easy Torque,"

Jesse pulled out his invitation, "We got an invitation too! What the heck is going on?"

The second man huffed. "Darn! I was hoping you could explain some of these things."

Jesse just frowned.

"Oh, where are my manners? That's TorqueDawg, and I'm CaptainSparklez."

"Sup" was all Torque could muster.

"Though you probably know me already." CaptainSparklez said.

Jesse shook his head. "Never heard of you, until now."  
His response made Sparklez frown in dissapointment? "Really? Ok then..."

Jesse simply shook the odd feeling off. Well, I'm Jesse, that's Ivor."

TorqueDawg narrowed his eyes. "And who are those losers."

"To be frank, I have no idea, we, uh, 'met' not too long ago."  
Ivor just sneered at them. "They're a bunch of thieves, that's all they deserve to be called!"

Torque ignored the masked bunch, and immediately focused on Jesse. "Jesse? That's a girls name!"

Jesse raised his eyebrow.

Torque continued. "What are you guys anyway? Some sort of 'loser patrol?"

"Aiden?" Jesse said curiously, "Is that you?"

His response only gained a frown from Torque. "My name is Torque you dumbo."

"Relax Torque," Sparklez said. "We're all trapped in here, we might as well try to get along for once."

"So the sea of zombies isn't normal? Good to hear." Jesse said.

"What about those two moons? Those are normal right?" Magnus piped curiously.

Sparklez squinted his eyes in suspicion. "Yeah?"

"How do y'all not know these things? You from out of town or something?" Was all Torque said.

Suddenly, the entire room went pitch black.

A machine dispensing arrows was heard, and they heard Torque's cries of pain.

"What's going on?"

"What was that?"

"Dive for cover!"

The lights switched back on, and the group saw...

"TorqueDawg?"

Indeed, Torque was on the floor, colored a thin shade of green with arrows sticking out of him.

Everyone was too shocked for words. Excluding Torque himself.

"Jesse, cmere."

Jesse crouched down in front of Torque. "What? What is it?"  
He leaned in. "Jesse...you got...a girls name." And he disappeared, leaving his items.

Jesse had a poker face. "Wow. Ok then."

Sparklez however, seemd a lot more traumatized. "T-Torque?"

Ivor walked up to inspect his loot. "So I guess going through his inventory would be-"

"Ivor!" Petra scolded. Even after 5 months and she still needed to scold him, he hasn't changed a bit.

"Meh, I wouldn't call it much of a loss," Magnus said sarcastically.

"That's a horrible thing to say," Gabriel admonished.

Sparklez however, was pacing back and forth.

"How? He was? Torque?"  
Jesse shook Sparklez shoulders. "Keep it toghether Sparklez, you can pull through."

He noded. "Y-yeah..."

Jesse looked up, and noticed a dispenser. "Everyone stand back, lemme see what I can figure out."

He then got on one knee to inspect Torque's inventory, nothing worth much.

Suddenly the floor opened up, and Torque's inventory was sucked under.

Jesse then connected the pieces, the dispenser was right above it!

"Why take his stuff? Didn't seem like he had much worth killing for," Lukas said idly.

"Perhaps it is to cover up the evidence, maybe we weren't supposed to be here at the crime," Gabriel said idly.

Jesse's vision flicked over to the odd green arrows that had killed Torque.

He held it out to Ivor. "You know potions and magic, what do you make of it."

Ivor took it, and immediately began to sniff it, causing Petra and Lukas to idly scoot closer to Jesse, thankfully Jesse didn't notice.

"Hmmm...yes...smells like potion of poison?"

His discovery made Sparklez perk up. "O-oh, is it a tipped arrow? Those are still pretty new. Nasty Stuff."

Ivor however, was more fascinated than horrified. "The possibilities of potion arrows...amazing!"

"I could of sworn I remember someone making a tutorial on how to make these...I'm too frizzled right now though..."

That alone made Ivor already glance suspiciously at Sparkle's direction.

Jesse frowned. "Well let me know if it comes back to you."

Another voice came from the door which Sparklez came through. "Hello? Everything alright in there?"

A girl with pink hair stepped in. "Whoa! What's with the crowd?" She said confused.

Sparklez looked down sadly. "I was about to gather everyone to tell them." He said walking out the door.

The girl looked in confusion. "Okay?"

The girl then looked at the group. "Wait it's you! I recognize you!"

"Really?" Jesse said.

"How could that be? I've never seen you in my entire life!" Gabriel said thoughtfully.

The girl chuckled. "Follow me."

Petra shrugged. "Okay then."

They walked into a larger room, where a glasses wearing redhead waited. She spotted the pink haired girl and smiled. "Hey Lizzie! Did you see all of these new-oh, you have them with you."  
Jesse then saw that there were portraits of Jesse and Ivor. Including the masked band of thieves.

"Well first there were portraits of the people already here, then poof, you guys."

Ivor for one, seemed to love it. "They're perfect!"

"This is so creepy..." Jesse thought out loud.

"Yeah," The red head butted in. "At first, I thought that it was cool fan art! But then it got creepy the more realized."

Jesse then spotted Torque's portrait.

Which had a giant red x crossed over it.

"Well," Jesse sighed. "That's not a good sign."

Magnus squinted his eyes at his "Portrait". Hmph. I'm sure they could do better for a guy as awesome as me."

The grand door opened, with Sparklez bringing 3 new people in.

"Wonder if he told them yet," Lukas whispered.

Sparklez herded everyone into a large dining room. The new people seemed very thrilled at the "Big News"

Sparklez sighed. "Here, let me introduce you all properly."

He pointed to the redhead and the pink haired girl. "You guys already met Lizzie and Cassie Rose."

He then pointed to the brown haired girl. "That's Stacy, the cat guy is Stampy."

The blue headed dude was next. "That's Dan."

Petra had a look of confusion under her mask. "Wait wasn't your hair just?..."

But she was cut off my Sparklez. "Funny thing is, we all knew each other before we got here."

"That's Jesse and Ivor, those others..."

"ARE THIEVES!" Ivor suddenly chimed in. "We're FORCED to work together! We have no alliance with these fools!"

"Hey, believe me squat, you can trust us," Magnus said.

That only earned him frowns.

Dan stepped up. "What about this news? Is it good news or bad news?"

Sparklez rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah...it's bad news. TorqueDawg is dead."

"Oh no!"

"Good heavens!"

Stacy looked down sadly. "But...he was so tough! Nothing could take him down! What happened?"

Jesse solemnly pulled out the poison arrows and showed them to the group.

"Tipped arrows?" Stacy said.

"Does that mean someone set a trap for TorqueDawg? That's nasty..."

Dan sank into a chair, emotionally spent. "I can't believe TorqueDawg is gone...just like that..."

"Well..." Stacy began, "What happened to his stuff?"  
"Stacy!" Cassie said, mortified. "How can you say that at a time like this?"

Stacy shrugged. "What? It's a valid question. I just want to know, for curiosity's sake."

"Went down this weird hole," was all that Jesse could say.

"And we're just supposed to take your word for that?"

"It's true," Sparklez said. "Jesse was inspecting the crime but it got sucked into a hopper."

Lukas began to pace. "I'm more worried about bigger things. Is this just about TorqueDawg? Or something worse?"

Petra nodded in agreement. "Those portraits definitely give off some bad vibes."

"Knowing Torque, it's probably just about him," Lizzie said.

Petra let out a small chuckle. "Am I picking up on some old beef?"

Jesse shook his head. "The invitations that were for us says otherwise. Why invite us when you're after only one person?"

Lizzie rubbed the back of her head. "That's true, I didn't actually stop to think about that. Then that means someone brought us here for a reason."

Her theory made Dan unsettled. "What if that means...we're all in danger?"

Stacy then called over Stampy to a corner.

Dan did the same with Lizzie to the table.

Ivor narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "There's obviously something they don't want us to know," He whispered to Jesse.

Petra nodded absently. "One of them knows what's going on here..."

Jesse seemed to ignore the masked girl, but actually agreed. He wouldn't say it out loud though.

"Are you saying we should go detective on those weirdos?" Magnus said.

His question made Jesse nod. "Only option we got, we need to figure out whats going on here."

"Then shall we begin investigating?" Gabriel asked.

Jesse simply walked over to Dan and Lizzie, who were whispering to each other.

"Hey Dan, Lizzie."

They both looked up. "Hi there."

"If you don't mind, I've got some questions about this TorqueDawg situation."

Dan looked uneasy. "Yeah? Go ahead."  
"Everyone seemed really interested in his inventory. Got any clue on that thing?"

Lizzie shrugged. "An adventurer like him? He could have all sorts of cool stuff.

Jesse sighed. "Uh-huh. Torque was cleared targeted with the trap, any idea why?"

"Well," Dan began. "Torque was bragging about having some type of 'rare item'."

"Wouldn't show anyone," Lizzie added. "Typical TorqueDawg."

Jesse involuntarily shivered a little. "That rare item? What can you tell me about it?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Don't know. Sorry."

The way she quickly answered made Jesse on edge. "Lizzie, you don't seem to like TorqueDawg fan. Whats the deal?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you saw the way he acted. No one likes him! I'm just the only one who will admit it."

"Yeah..." Dan said. "He wasn't exactly the nicest person."

"Ok then..." Jesse began.

Jesse walked back over to Ivor.

"Well Jesse? What have you found out?"

"Apparently Torque had a rare item that everyone wanted."

Ivor raised and eyebrow. "But he had nothing of the sort in his inventory! Just the usual garbage."

"Yeah," Jesse said. "Something's not adding up."

Little did he know things were going to get much, much, worse.

 **IM BACK YALL, Hope you're hype as I am. And I already mentioned it before, but how are you guys at drawing? I'd love some fanart for the cover, it'll stick out if it has fanart! And how are yall doin? Hope you're great! This might take a few more chaps, since this episode is very dialogue heavy. Have a great day y'all.**


	13. Chapter update

**Yes, I'm back. Again. But you all are used to these hiatuses by now. You have every right to be mad. But yeah. New chapter in the works. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews of its return, I wanna know how ya feel about it coming back. But school has been legit merciless. But it's being worked on.**


	14. Murder

**NEW CHAP and stuff. And LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE I NEED THEM TO KEEP GOING. REMEMBER, JESSE DOESN'T KNOW ITS THEM UNDER THE MASKS, SO I'M STILL GONNA SAY THEIR NAME BUT JESSE DOES NOT KNOW. Also, this has a lot of dialogue, not much action, but that makes the wait more exciting! Besides I plan on immediately starting on the next chapter when I'm done! Enjoy guys! :D**

 **ALSO THIS CHAP HAS A SMALL CHUNK FROM THE LAST CHAP, BUT IT'S REWRITTEN AND IN BETTER FORM, SO DON'T GO CRAZY IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE. Also, the f word is used, once. So be warned!**

"Wait," Dan began. "What if the killer is after us now?"

Lizzie visibly began to shake. "Omygosh," What if Dan's right?!"

"Whoever did this could be hunting us," Stampy exclaimed.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Relax. I've dealt with worse. Much, much worse."

Dan simply glared at Jesse. "Inspiring."

Ivor chuckled. "More than you, that's for certain."

Stampy turned and lumbered to the table. "All this danger talk is getting my stomach all queasy."

Stacy however had other ideas. "Hey, Stampy. I need to talk to you about something."  
Dan sat down and turned around. "Psssst. Lizzie, over here."

That was enough to put Ivor on edge. "The more I think about it, there's something these people really don't want us to know about."

"Gee, ya think?" Petra said, a tip of sarcasm on the edge.

"Whatever lady," Jesse said. "I think it's time to play detective.

Gabriel frowned at Jesse's sudden moves. "I think you should be cautious, one slip up could ruin everything."  
Magnus smiled at his comment. "Yeah, no pressure buddy. Go get em."

Their comments didn't help Jesse one bit. He still remembered how he didn't like talking to strangers.

Jesse calmed his nerves, and walked up to Lizzy and Dan.

"Lizzy, Dan. I've got some questions if you don't mind?"  
Dan and Lizzy shared a look. "Sure, okay."  
"Lizzy, you didn't seem to be the biggest fan of TorqueDawg, what's up with that?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you saw him. Nobody liked him. I'm just the only one who will admit it."

Dan found himself nodding. "Yeah, he wasn't the nicest person."

Jesse had no response. He continued. "Seems like people were really interested in his stuff, any idea why?"

Lizzy answered quicker then Jesse liked. "Someone like him could have all sorts of cool stuff."

Jesse narrowed his eyes. "Uh huh." Jesse said.

They looked a little nervous. Too much for Jesse's liking. "Ok, why do you think someone would target him?"

Dan sighed. "Well, he was bragging about having some 'rare item', but wouldn't show any of us it."

"Well," Jesse said. "What can you tell me about it?"

"We, actually don't know anything about it," Lizzy said sadly. "Sorry."

"Okay. That's it for now."

Jesse got up, and walked over to Petra. "Hey."

"Hey dude. What did you find out?"

"Not much lady, but Torque said he had some sort of treasure, rare, but refused to show it."

Petra frowned under her mask. "Nothing like that was in his inventory though..."

Jesse found himself nodding along. "Yeah, something is not adding up..."

He turned and walked towards Cassie and Stampy, who were whispering just as suspiciously as the other two.

"Stampy, and Cassie?"  
The redhead smiled and nodded. "Yep! That's me!"

Stampy waved.

"Mind if I ask you guys some questions?"

Cassie shook her head. "Nope! Ask away!"

Jesse sighed. "You seemed pretty defensive about what was Torque's inventory."

Cassie frowned. "I was?"  
"Yep." Jesse said narrowing his eyes. "Why was that?"

"Well," Cassie began. "It's just, so insensitive, you know? I mean he just died and she was all curious about what was in his pockets. It just made me mad I guess."

Jesse nodded thoughtfully. "Any guesses on why someone would want to kill TorqueDawg?"

Cassie sighed and thought about for a moment. "Well, he was kinda prickly around the edges. You'll have to ask the others, I didn't know him that well."

"Uh huh." Jesse said.

Sparkelz suddenly cut in. "I know it's rude to say something ill of the dead, but you've seen him right? He was kinda a huge jerk."

Jesse nodded, and continued. "There seemed to be some drama between Lizzie and TorqueDawg, got any insight on that?"

Sparkelz shook his head sadly. "Sorry, I'm not getting wrapped up in that since, y'know..."

"But it's weird right?" Cassie said. "Definitely seemed like there was some beef going on. Not that I want to spread any rumors or anything."

Jesse sighed, and stood up, thanked them for the time and walked back to masked Petra.

"Get anything out of them?" Petra asked.

"Found out this group is keeping a lot of secrets."

Petra lit up. "That's definitely something." She didn't really care about the new people. She just wanted to keep talking to Jesse. Her heart always fluttered a bit now whenever she talked to him.

Unknown to both of them Petra's cheeks were tinted pink and could have been for all to see if it weren't for the mask.

To Petra's dismay, Jesse turned and walked over to the last two.

"Hey guys," Jesse greeted. "Stampy and Stacy, right?"

Stampy waved. "Uh, Hello!"

"Hey Jesse." Stacy greeted. "What's up?"

"I know things are kinda screwed right now, but I have some questions."

"Oh?" Stampy stuttered. "Really? What?"

"Well," Jesse began, "Can you think of anyone who would want someone bad to happen to TorqueDawg?"

"Um, I never had a problem with him in my opinion," Stampy said. "But I know other people who would. Actually, quite a few. Don't know if you noticed but he was a bit of a griefer."

"Yeah," Stacy chimed in irritably, "And a thief."  
That seemed to grab Jesse's attention. "Thief huh? Interesting."

Jesse glanced from side to side, then leaned in a bit closer. "Stacy, you seemed a bit interested in his stuff, what's up with that?"  
Stacy didn't seem the least bit nervous. "Well, he was a notorious thief, I was just interested in his stuff, that's it."

"Mmmhmm." Jesse said. He shot a look at Lizzie who had her back turned. He turned back. "Seems like Lizzie and TorqueDawg really didn't like each other, what's up with that?"

Stampy sighed. "Oh that, Real shame, real shame."

Stacy picked where Stampy left off. "He stole a bunch of her stuff from her house one night. She got super upset about it."

"You don't say..." Jesse said. "Thanks you two, this has been...enlightening."

"No problem," Both said.

Jesse got up and walked back over to Petra, where the thieves had joined in.

"So, did you find anything out from Stacy or Sturdy Cat?" Lukas stuttered.

"Apparently he was a well known thief."

"Yes," Ivor chimed in. "I suspect you guys would know more about thievery than any of us!"

They rolled their eyes at Jesse's comment.

Jesse began to pace and mutter to himself. "So TorqueDawg was a thief, and supposedly had a rare item. But...it feels like there is something missing. No one will tell us what this 'rare item' is."

A voice from behind grabbed Jesse's attention. "Perhaps I can shed some light on that."

It was Sparkelz.

"Well," Petra said. "Now my curiosity is piqued."

"No kidding," Ivor said.

Jesse was relieved. "Oh thank goodness, finally someone can give me a direct answer. Thank you."

Sparkelz continued. "There's a temple, way out in the middle of nowhere. No one knows who built it. People have been trying to track it down forever because they want that treasure."

Jesse tensed. That sounded...oddly familiar...

"Now, the treasure looks like an ordinary flint and steel, but it's super rare, and it's got this enchantment..."  
"That opens portals to other worlds?" Jesse finished.

"Yes! Exactly!" Sparkelz said. "Wait, how did you know that? Have you seen it? Today?"

Jesse didn't want to be hiding anything, he pulled out his flint and steel.

Sparkelz eyes went wide in panic. "No no no!" He whispered fiercely, ushering Jesse to put it away. "Don't let anyone see that. It might cause trouble."

Jesse gave him an odd look but pocketed the flint and steel.

"But now I think I'm starting to figure out why we're all here," He said, and turned and walked away.

The group just glanced at each other.

Sparkelz walked to the end of the table, and sat down in the main chair. "Everyone!" He called. Everyone sat down in a single seat and looked at him expectantly.

"Whoever killed TorqueDawg, whoever invited us, they were after the enchanted flint and steel!"

Suddenly, his chair tipped on it's back, and some blocks split to reveal an opening.

Which sand blocks promptly fell on.

The room went black.

"Panic panic panic!"

"What's going on?!"

"Sparkelz?"  
"Someone get the lights," Jesse cried.

The room lights came on, but in a blue dimmer setting.

" _ **Greetings, 'Adventurers.' I, am the white pumpkin."**_

The sand blocks pushed up Sparkelz items.

" _ **One of you has the treasure I desire, and I will not rest until it is mine. Even if I have to resort..."**_

The room went pitch black.

" _ **To MURDER."**_

Lightning crackled, to reveal a figure wearing a pumpkin head.

Mostly everyone began to panic and scream, while Petra looked in wonder. She noticed it looked a lot like Stranger's.

She was deep in thought until she heard a scream. While she was daydreamin, the redhead and her cat had bolted out of the room in fear.

She rolled her eyes. "So much for a nice dinner party..." Petra muttered.

The gang chased after the girl, but Petra held Magnus and Gabriel back.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Magnus snarled.

"Yes, what are you doing?"

"Why are you not saying anything? You've both barely spoken."

"Well, we can't reveal our identity..." Gabriel started.

"Yeah," Magnus piped up. "And to be fair, our voices kinda stand out. You'd be surprised how much I hold in."

Petra nodded. Jesse probably could recognize their voices if he heard them enough.

"Well let's go see what's going on," Petra said, and led them into the room.

They saw the group walking towards the panels.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?"

"Lizzie tried going outside."

Magnus facepalmed.

"Anyways," Stacy began. "I heard something about a flint and steel?"  
"Oh please," Stampy said. "Not this again..."  
"Hey," Lukas said, trying to act natural. "Jesse dude?"  
Jesse looked up.

Lukas was standing infront of the portraits.  
Sparkelz now had a big red x on it.

But worst of all, Ivor's portrait was next.

"Well." Ivor said. They looked at him blankly.

"I guess I'm next then."  
Jesse tensed up. "No. Whoever this 'White Pumpkin' is, if they lay a finger on you, they are fucking dead."

The group was shocked by Jesse's aggressive statement. Even Cassie took a step back.

Ivor nodded. "Thank you Jesse. He won't stand a chance against us as a team."

"Well," Lukas said. "I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all of this."  
 **Later...(I don't feel like writing Jesse walking around and the interrogation, you want to see the action)**

After examining the traps and finding a button, they found out someone in the room was the killer, and after interrogating the ones near the buttons, the people fed up with Jesse, walked into the library.

Jesse investigated and found a portrait. He was alone. Good.

Jesse wouldn't be the one to kill the White Pumpkin, it would be a stranger. The Stranger, to be exact.

He walked through a secret hallway, and saw a painting with eyeholes in it. He peeked through.

 **Meanwhile...**

The White Pumpkin peered through his secret peephole in the library. Things were getting tense to his amusement.

Lizzie and Dan were talking, and Petra and Ivor walked in, asking what they were doing, obviously suspicious of their small talk.  
Words were traded, angry, panicked.

White Pumpkin was about to leave until something caught his eye.

His second painting with a peephole, across the room. It was a bunny portait.

It's eyes were glowing...blue?

He didn't remember installing that.

Then he noticed that sent chills even down his spine.

The eyes blinked. They stared at him.

He glared at the intruder, hoping to scare them off.

The eyes didn't have any expression, to the White Pumpkins discomfort.

They just stared right back at him, as if he was listening to a boring conversation and was day dreaming.

Suddenly the painting went down, and a blur of orange and glowing blue rushed at his portrait, and a hand broke through, and pulled him out.

Out of desperation, he flicked a switch releasing spiders.

"What?" Lizzie and Dan cried out of shock?

White Pumpkin was thrown to the ground, and he turned enraged, only to be stopped momentarily.

It was almost identical, except this person's mask was an orange pumpkin, and the eyes glowed a soft, yet eerie blue.

" _Hey."_ The Stranger said idly, their voice just as garbled as his.

" _Quite a party you have here, 'White Pumpkin.' Whadda shame that this is your end."_

The stranger began shuffling over creepily, with an enchanted diamond sword in hand.

However, lady luck sang another day, for the spider's devoured Lizzie to Dan and the group's horror.

" _ **Heh heh heh."**_ The White Pumpkin chuckled, pulling out a diamond axe and advanced to the Stranger.

They clashed.

 **BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUMMM! That's it, it's finished! What a cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this episode, and the nudge of Jetra! :3 heheeheh! Please leave a review! It will keep me going!**


	15. Apologies

Hi. It's been a long time. You're probably all mad at my absense, you have every right too. Truth is I'm depressed. I feel like I'm going to friends weren't actually friends, a huge fight n shit. I had to leave. If you honestly care about this story, I guess drop a comment? I'm sorry.


	16. INCOMING FLUFF

**Yes. Me. Posting a chapter. Yay. I did a count of how many updates vs chapters there were, turns out only 9/15 chaps were actually chapters. Wow, I am pathetic as hell. But you guys still showed your support, encouraging me to post another one. You silver tongued devils yall are. :P Anyways, here's another chapter, enjoy pls. (PS DON'T KILL ME) ALSO GET READY FOR FLUFF 3 3**

The Stranger and the White Pumpkin clashed their weapons, causing the loudest **shing** Petra ever heard like that.

The White Pumpkin stumbled back, arms actually sore from the blow _"This guy's good..."_ White Pumpkin thought to himself.

The Stranger ran at an almost inhuman speed, constantly twitching from rage most likely.

He swung at the White Pumpkin aggressively, The White Pumpkin was shook a little but managed to block the attacker.

It continued for a good 20 secs of Stranger's swinging aggressively and White Pumpkin fending off his attacks.

Luck sang for him, and broke his guard. But The Stranger's crazy swinging lost control, and instead of getting the killing blow, the blunt side of the sword struck White Pumpkin's side, causing a sickening **crack** to be heard.

The White Pumpkin clutched at his side in pain. **"Agh! Why you little-!"**

To The Stranger's surprise, White Pumpkin actually turned and ran past the spider's behind the fire?

He charged after him, running past the surprised onlookers who fended off the spiders and ran into the fireplace.

But then, a hidden door shut behind him.

Cursing under his breath, he kept going, not wanting to lose White Pumpkin.

He turned, and saw a wooden stairway, with the White Pumpkin patiently waiting for him.

" **Try to keep up!"**

Not missing a beat, he stepped on a pressure plate, revealing dispensers above Stranger's head.

He rolled forward, poison arrow's almost nicking him, but the White Pumpkin was already going ahead.

He ran after, and saw the White Pumpkin in front of some blocks.

While he charged forward, the White Pumpkin idly pulled a lever.

" **Look out! HA! HA!"**

The blocks underneath Stranger's feet collapsed, causing him to fall into..."

Soul sand?

The Stranger sat confused, then to his horror, blocks behind him disappeared, revealing _lava._

He walked as fast as he could, lava glowing and hissing, deadly as ever an chasing after him.

After a few seconds of panic, he broke the block in his path, and simply jumped up.

Meanwhile the White Pumpkin stood, flipping a ender pearl like a coin.

The Stranger once again charged after him, but the White Pumpkin simply readied his arm.

" **Your luck's about to run out!"** And hurled the Ender Pearl, escaping The Stranger's grasp.

He chased after, taking his time to put away his mask.

Jesse saw that the White Pumpkin had cut away one of the paintings with his axe.

He hopped out, and saw him running up a short pair of stairs into another library.

"Hey you, stop!" He pursued, not noticing the door opening revealing Petra and the others.

Jesse arrived in the darkened room, expecting to see the White Pumpkin.

Unfortunately, all he got was a burning pain in his arm, then for something to whack him on his head.

Jesse clutched his head in agony, and then was hit with an uppercut, causing blood to spurt out of his mouth and nose, knocking him out cold.

" **Well, he's not the guy I wanted, but beggars can't be choosers."**

The White Pumpkin raised his axe for the killing blow, but was momentarily distracted by a rather loud noise.

Coming from none other than Petra, who didn't waste time getting her sword out, and punched the White Pumpkin in the stomach as hard as she could.

The White Pumpkin stumbled back, and spat out a small amount of blood himself.

Enraged, the White Pumpkin was going to get his axe back, but saw Petra.

She stood crouched over Jesse's unconscious form protectively, like a wolf protecting her cub.

She had also swiped his the White Pumpkin's axe, which she gripped tightly, challenging him.

Her hands trembled from rage, but she was completely still otherwise.

Unnerved, the White Pumpkin decided it would be a good time to retreat, and ran back into the darkness.

Petra did not move until she heard the others run in, shouting questions.

"What's going on?"

"Where's White Pumpkin?"

"Why is Jesse bleeding?"

Petra cradled Jesse's unconscious body, and tending to his arm wound.

"White Pumpkin, here." was all she said.

After fixing Jesse up, Jesse began to stir, but still in much pain.

Petra's heart shattered when he couldn't open his eyes, but tears ran down his face.

His breathing also seemed irregular, from panic or pain.

No one dared to speak to Petra, as she sat stroking Jesse hair and whispering soothing words of comfort attempting to calm Jesse.

Jesse struggled to open his eyes, his entire head was aching horribly, every heartbeat send a wave of sharp pain through his head.

He didn't even realize he was crying a little. Jesse was hurting too much to notice.

Then he felt a new sensation on his head, it was soft and delicate. Someone was running their fingers through his hair.

He heard a feminine voice whispering words, he couldn't understand, but they had a calming, soft voice.

He thought he should wake up and find out what was happening, but the person holding him was lulling him back to sleep.

" _Perhaps..."_ He thought, _"It wouldn't hurt to sleep for a few more minutes..."_

Petra smiled under her mask as she saw Jesse move closer in her embrace, almost nuzzling her, and began to sleep. He was kinda cute when he did that.

She then began thinking hard. _"I should of noticed Jesse wasn't in the library during the fight with the White Pumpkin. Poor Jesse."_

Everyone one else was not so calm about the situation.

It was a slightly unsettling sight, Petra sat in the middle of the room humming softly to a limp, (but breathing) bleeding Jesse.

But she was oddly calm. She had a bit of a nostalgic moment.

Believe it or not this wasn't the first time she held Jesse like this, that was long back.

Back before the witherstorm was even a concern.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Jesse was running away from the building competition, tears running down his face._

 _It was his first time entering, and they had been laughed at made complete fools infront of everyone._

 _He just turned and ran, despite his friends protests._

 _Even though he knew running probably wouldn't solve problems most of the time, his body just screamed to get away from the pain. Run._

 _He lost track on how long he had ran, he didn't even know where he was. But eventually, like any human being, he had begun to get exhausted._

 _The pace he ran at began to slow, and he collapsed._

 _There Jesse sat, refusing to sob, but tears threatened to leak out from his eyes._

 _It felt like hours until he heard someone call to him._

" _Jesse! Hey, didn't think I'd run into you out here!"_

 _Oh no. It was Petra. She couldn't see him like this._

" _Jesse? Hello? Earth to Jesse?"_

 _He stared at the ground, and knew Petra was about 4 feet from him._

" _You-" She stopped when she heard him sniffle._

" _Jesse? Are you ok?"_

 _'Just go away...' he thought._

 _He prayed that she would just leave, wasn't he enough of an wimp?_

 _Jesse felt a hand on his chin. He internally begged for her to stop, to leave. He felt so useless and worthless. He'd done a stupid job convincing his friends to try at the building contest, and they had listened._

 _Now they were paying for his stupid mistakes. He hated himself so much HE FELT SO WORTHLESS-_

 _The hand began to lift his chin up, he wanted to slap it away, spare Petra of having to see him like this._

 _But he didn't resist. He couldn't move his arms._

 _He was now looking into the eyes of Petra. Her eyes were...entrancing. He couldn't look away._

 _She noticed the tears running down Jesse's face. She lifted a finger and wiped them away._

 _He couldn't hold it in. He started sobbing. His body racked with each sob._

 _Petra softly embraced him, burying Jesse's head in her chest and rested her chin on his head._

" _It's ok Jesse."_

 _Jesse still silently sobbed. He felt no different._

 _Not until Petra began humming softly and rocking him back in forth gently._

 _Then Jesse's sobs evened out into small breathing, and his chest rose and fell calmly._

 _His negative thought process slowly wore away after what felt like hours, but in reality was a few small minutes._

 _Soon he closed his eyes, and was asleep._

 _It took Petra about 30 seconds to realize Jesse was fast asleep._

 _She smiled and carried him bridal style. His friends were probably worried sick, including Reuben._

" _Sweet dreams hero boy."_

 **YES I KNOW ITS SHORTER, ABOUT 2 PAGES. I TRY THOUGH. PLEASE GIVE A REVIEW WHEN YOU CAN, I REALLY NEED POSITIVE FEEDBACK ;-;**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	17. More Mystery

**HAS BEEN LOADED**

 **Yep, I have returned! That's right boys and girls, I'm back! A huge HUGE shoutout to a person named RapidSammi, who insipired me after like 5 months of inactivity to start writing. Unfortunately I don't think they are on much, which is ironic since it's their story I found that inspired me to keep going with this story, their new name is Savvyhon, and they seemed to have moved to Archive of Our Own, if any of you got profiles on there, tell em I said hi! And to any other people who viewed the story but didn't leave a review, I still saw you reading my work, and I appreciate it! Though please leave a review, last time I got like, 5. Which kinda made me feel uninspired. I also will try to post more often, ever since y'know with telltale. RIP Telltale, we'll never know how season 3 would happen. But yeah with the possibility of the fandom dying fast, I need to post more often. Without further ado, we are back to the story once more! Enjoy!**

Everyone decided to take a break of their own, as Petra silently held a sleeping Jesse in her arms, saying not a word but stroked his hair as he peacefully slept.

Petra's gang were talking in their corner, while Lukas would occasionally shoot worried glances in Petra's direction.

"Well, we've got to do something! I hate sitting here!" Ivor said whilst pacing in a small circle.

"Oh hush now Ivor," Gabriel said. "I think we could all use a minute to think after recent events."

Lukas caught himself glancing at Petra once more. Jesse seemed to be stable, but Petra hadn't said a word since they scared the White Pumpkin off into...wherever his hideout was.

"Hate to agree with wizard 101 here," Magnus said, "But we have to get a lead on something about the White Pumpkin guy, being sitting ducks here is accomplishing nothing."

"Well then, what do you guys suggest?" Lukas said. "I do would like at least a small hint about the White Pumpkin, the fact he managed to almost ki-... defeat Jesse is kinda scary. He's one of the best fighters I know."

"Agreed on that one masked guy number errr, 3." Ivor said. "He managed to best me once, but that's a personal event. Of which I do not want to share of. But you have a point."

Lukas started pacing deep in thought.

"Well then, what do you propose we do about this matter?" Gabriel said from the side.

Lukas seemed deep in thought for several more moments, then he turned to the group.

"We need to interrogate the suspects. Well, more like ask them some questions, interrogate seems a bit harsh. They know more then they're letting on."

Ivor nodded. "A fine plan to me!"

Meanwhile Jesse was drifting in and out of conscious, and was slightly aware someone was holding him. He would of tried to say something, if a burning sensation in is arm made him scrunch up his eyes even more. He let out a barely audible whine and tried to move.

However the figure, seemingly female, had other plans. Jesse found himself restrained and kept in the position of being held by this person.

Head throbbing and eyes slightly getting a tad bit heavy, Jesse halfheartedly attempted to speak to the strange person.

All that came out was even a weaker whine.

Jesse, half awake, still managed to catch the girl move her head in his arms direction, as if almost checking his injury. He thought that if the girl was tending to his hurt arm, wherever he was or whoever she was, he could at least try to thank the person.

He shifted a little, perhaps just a bit more...

Even a sharper pain trying to move it, and Jesse managed to let out a soft cry. Were those tears coming out?

Suddenly as if reacting on instinct, the girl began humming a soft tune as if to comfort him.

Jesse also felt her fingers through his hair, he couldn't help but notice it was a nice sensation.

The blow to the head made him forget that he had already fallen asleep to this once before.

He really wanted to at least get up and walk around, but he wasn't exactly feeling the best, and he felt pretty damn comfortable where he was right now.

Her humming continued, and he relaxed and closed his eyes, relaxing and shifting back into her arms.

Petra would've let out a sigh of relief if she wasn't humming a song for Jesse, but at least he was asleep once more.

She saw movement in the corner of her eye, and she she immediately tensed up, but let her guard back down once she saw it was just Lukas.

"Hey, uh, Petra..." Lukas began.

"Hello."

Lukas felt a bit nervous at her deadpan simple response, it was clear she wanted to be left alone, but he kept his nerve. "We've uh, gotta talk about interrogating those people about the White Pumpkin, and... stuff. We think that one of them knows more then they are telling."

Petra subconsciously began nodding, the answer satisfying Lukas.

"I got Jesse."

"Are you sure you don't need the help P-"

"I said I GOT him." Petra repeated a bit more firmly then last time.

Lukas flinched, but nodded anyways. He didn't like Petra snapping at him, but that was probably because he almost slipped and said her name a bit too close to Ivor when Lukas tried raising his voice a little. Like or not he agreed with Petra, someone needed to watch over Jesse in case a certain pumpkin decided to make another surprise appearance.

Lukas saw the others were just sitting around, doing nothing. He felt a tad bit irritated they wanted to "Solve" Who the White Pumpkin is.

Stacy, Dan, and Stampy we're just sitting around, probably thinking about stuff that Lukas probably could care less about. Cassie had said something about "Resting her legs because she felt sore" or something like that. Either way it seemed like he'd have to solve this himself.

Lukas walked back over to his group, and informed them of the situation.

"So basically, I think me and M- er, my buddy will go investigate."

Ivor nodded. "Well at least someone is doing something, I'll keep an eye out for anything and holler if I see anything."

Gabriel raised his hand.

Ivor facepalmed. "Look, you don't need to raise your hand."

"Well," Gabriel began, "What shall I do?"

"Keep an eye on our 'mutual friends' I don't exactly trust them."

Gabriel seemed to be in deep thought, eventually he nodded in agreement. "Very well. I'll make sure they don't do anything out of the ordinary."

Lukas nodded and began investigating. Instinct screamed for him to look at the paintings, ever since the confrontation in the library happened, he'd been wary of any paintings he saw. That would probably be a good start for investigating.

"Magnus," Lukas whispered. "Over here."

"Whaddya find?"

"I think the White Pumpkin is using the paintings to get around the mansion. Remember the whole fiasco in the library?"

Magnus nodded "I suppose that isn't a bad place to start."

Lukas walked past the others, and punched the first painting that screamed "Secret" and that being a painting of the White Pumpkin himself.

 **CRACK**

The painting collapsed and revealed a secret passage.

The three sitting nearest to the paintings gasped, as they saw the secret passage.

Lukas stepped in, and saw, oh good, a puzzle!

A cobweb, a poison arrow, and a sand block rested in their respective frames, and a metal door to the left of them blocked any sort of entry.

"Greeaaat," Magnus said sarcastically, "More puzzles to solve! If he's gonna have secret passages, why bother making puzzles if he expected no one to find them at all?"

Lukas shrugged. "Maybe he had a lot of time on his hands."

He inspected them closely, then suddenly it him him.

 _Poison arrow stabbed Torque in the back, killing him._

 _Sand toppled down onto Sparkelz, suffocating him._

 _Webs, likely from the spiders that devoured Lizzie mercilessly in the Library._

"He planned their deaths from the start in that order..." Lukas said.

"Come again?" Magnus said, not understanding.

"Remember how the people died from these things? He had them planned specifically in that order."

Lukas took the arrow, placed it in first. Then the sand. Lastly the web.

The metal doors opened, much to Lukas and Magnus's satisfaction.

"Nice, there we go," Lukas said. "We just needed a little thought into it."

"Oh wow! You got it open!"

Lukas jumped, the three people from before managed to sneak up on him and Magnus.

"Well er," Lukas said as the five of them stood awkwardly. "Are you guys coming or?"

"Uh, we don't exactly feel safe going in there," Stacy said. "Sorry."

"Hey, relax chumps," Magnus said. "Being brave is our thing, it's perfectly fine to play the helpless civilian."

Stampy seemed to take offense. "Hey, just because we don't want to get killed by a chop happy pumpkin wearing maniac, doesn't mean we're helpless."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Ok sure, have fun sitting down and doing nothing."

The three of them seemed to be fed up with Magnus, as they turned around and walked back into the main room.

Lukas facepalmed, and him and Magnus walked through the metal doors only to see...

"A pit?" Magnus said, almost as if he was having issue absorbing what he was seeing.

How were they going to get past this one?

"Maybe he can fly?" Magnus suggested.

Lukas responded by staring blankly at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Lukas said. They couldn't risk a hunch of water being down there, they needed...

"A ladder!"

"Eh?"

"Can't just jump down right?" Lukas said. "I think Petra had some wood on her, maybe she can lend some?"

Magnus shrugged. "She sounds like she could go off at any given moment, be my guest."

If Lukas had the energy he would've sighed. But he still had to talk to Petra.

Petra looked at Jesse, who lied there peacefully in slumber. He occasionally would move a little and make a "Mph." like noise, and a muscle spasm or two made him subconsciously cuddle into Petra's embrace.

She smiled under the mask.

 _So cute._

"Psst, uh, Petra?"

Petra looked up where Lukas was standing.  
"Hi Lukas."

"Hey, yeah... we need a ladder, do you still have those wooden blocks?"

She responded by dropping a pile of sticks onto the floor.

"Sorry, I whittle when I get nervous.

"Actually Petra, this is exactly what I need," Lukas said. "Thanks."

With his prized sticks in hand, he walked back over to Magnus, who was crouched down over the pit squinting to see if there was any sort of thing to land on.

"Hey, Magnus. Got the sticks."

"Finally," Magnus said a bit to snobby to Lukas's liking. "Did redhead explode on ya?"

Lukas shook his head. "Actually no, she's a bit quiet though, and I'm not sure that I like that. But I got the sticks anyways."

"Perfect! Then let's build some ladders. Alot of them."

They went to work, building well, a ton of ladders, it was a pretty steep drop after all.

Satisfied with their work, they began placing ladders slowly down, down, down, down, and down.

Finally they reached solid ground, and hopped off into a cave.

"Think we'll run into the White Pumpkin?" Lukas said thoughtfully.

Magnus nodded. "Sure hope we do squirt, there are some things I'd like to say to him face to face."

Lukas couldn't disagree, like why would the White Pumpkin just quite literally "axe" people off for treasure, if it was that important to him couldn't he been a normal person and just, y'know, ask?

Lukas and Magnus kept going, and they began to hear a very familiar groaning noise.

"Do you hear..."

"Yep. Zombies."

Taking out their swords, they proceeded further inside the cave, until they stumbled onto some jail cells and saw zombies, who were startled from doing...nothing, began to pound against the cell bars, obviously irritated from their presence.

Magnus rolled his eyes, and kept going further into the cave, until something caught his eye.

"Zombie Spawners?"

Lukas looked up. "A zombie what?"

Magnus pointed the tip of his sword to the small caged box inside the cell. Inside was a small zombie who was spinning at an alarming speed, flames also came from the inside of the box.

Suddenly, a **poof** was heard, and another zombie stood there.

Lukas stared hard at what he just saw. "Wait," Lukas began, "Do you mean that horde of zombies outside was the White Pumpkin's doing?"

"Seems to be that way?"

"Great. Just when you think he couldn't get any more psycho."

Lukas found himself very wrong when the next thing they saw made Lukas even more sick.

A pool of water filled with hoppers on the bottom presented itself upon them entering the room.

"Hey, that looks sorta familiar..." Magnus said thoughtfully.

His thought process was quickly cut off when some items dropped down and landed into the water.

"Where did that?"

"It's the victims loot," Magnus said quickly. "Back at Soren's fortress, we had something like that."

Lukas shuddered. He remembered that fiasco all too well.

They watched as the loot was sucked up into the hoppers and went up a glass tube.

Either the fact that the White Pumpkin made this just for loot from his victims that he murdered, or the disgusting noise it made when the loot got sucked in, either way made Lukas sick to his stomach.

"That ledge up there should lead to his lair, it's the way the tubing is going. It's always that."

Lukas grabbed some blocks and they begun to build up the ledge, and noticing that some monsters were falling down. Not wanting to complicate things, they built up quickly and Lukas hopped onto the ledge.

Only did he notice a spider climbing up on the tower, right behind Magnus.

"Magnus! Spider!"

Magnus responded by sitting down, his legs dangling off the edge, regarding the spider with the utmost of boredom.

Once the spider got too close, it was treated to a boot in the fangs, causing it to fall back down on the floor on it's back.

Lukas did a quick quiet clap, and Magnus hopped onto the ledge, and they continued.

Meanwhile, a certain someone was continuing to get coddled by a certain redhead.

Petra was still pretty on edge, and the fact that Jesse was still conked out didn't help her worrying.

Anyone who got too close, she would stare right back at them until they backed down.

Well, for the new guys anyway, people from her group would just get a light glare.

But Jesse, although unconscious, certainly didn't seem to be the least bit uncomfortable, his muscles spasms had stopped, and he didn't mutter as if he was having a bad dream. He was just so darn cute when he had that darned little smile he had on his face. This lightened up Petra a little, enough to have the daring hope that maybe, just maybe, they could get out of this alive.

 **Wow, this is one of the easiest chapters I've wrote in a while, well, it's the only chapter I wrote in a while, heh. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope Sammi sees this since that's like my main critic guy XD**

 **As always, please please please review! And they will definitley come out more sooner then the hiatus I took! Until next time, TOODLES!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I got like 3 reviews yet I'm writing again, what is wrong with me? I got no response from my fav reviewer, feelsbad. Anyways, time for another chapter! Ugh, I'm gonna try updating once a week, because there's still 2 more episodes, not including season 2, so I'm gonna try pumping these out to get my writing out. Let's hope the adrenaline rush from writing the previous chapters.**

 **ALSO GOING THROUGH MY OLD REVIEWS THE GUY WHO WROTE DECIBLES LIKED MY STORY HOLY SHIEEEEEEEEEEET, Still, I hope some of my older readers have seen this come back, its been 2 years after all. Without further ado**

 **How many times have I said that in my intro? Someone do a headcount, please and thank you in advance. Season 2 is gonna be a doozy to write, so wish me luck friendos!**

Magnus and Lukas continued through the dark cave, on edge. Nothing was really said after the whole thing with the spider and so forth.

Until they heard an odd noise, it was sorta familiar, almost...

"Do you hear that?" Lukas said, weirded out by the noise being made.

"Sounds like cats." Magnus stated. "Why would cats be hanging out in a secret lair?"

"Beats me." Lukas said. He turned around a corner to peek and...

The White Pumpkin stood there, staring with, empty eyes?

Didn't matter, Lukas's reflexes kicked in, and he decked the White Pumpkin in the jaw.

Only for White Pumpkin's head to roll straight off.

"It's just a stand? Why would they put it there?" Lukas said thoughtfully.

"Forget his tactics," Magnus said. "Look at that."

Lukas looked past the knocked over stand, and saw some sort of...growing station?

"So he grows his masks?" Magnus said shuddering as a pumpkin grew right infront of their eyes. "Euggh, I don't think I'd want a fresh pumpkin shoved on my head."

His thought process was cut off as soon as he heard what sounded like shoes scraping against the stone flooring.

"It's the White Pumpkin!" Lukas whispered.

"Dammit!" Magnus said, drawing a sword. "He must of heard us!"

Lukas squinted, but he coulda sworn he saw ears on the shadow...

They tensed, ready for the oncoming battle, and saw...

"AH!" A cat clothed man shouted.

"Stampy Cat?!"

"Boy, you gave me a fright!" Stampy said, obviously shaken. "What are you doing down here?"

"Uhhh what are **we** doing down here?" Magnus mocked, already suspicious of Stampy.

"Wait," Lukas said. "You're the White Pumpkin?"

Stampy shook his head. "Nope! Uh uh! Not me!"

He walked right past them, and began to start to mutter to himself.  
"Come on you guys I can't be the White Pumpkin! I'm Stampy Cat! I'm no murderer!"

Magnus shot a doubtful glance at Lukas.

Calming down, he turned back around to the two.

"I was trying to find you because I have something very important to tell you!"

They cautiously put their swords away, and approached Stampy who looked nervous again.

"I have something to confess, something I haven't told ANYBODY."

He reached for something in his pockets, and pulled out...

An Enchanted Flint and Steel.

"Nnnn I stole from Dan! It was supposed to be a joke, a harmless prank! But well then... you've seen what happened!"

"Wow." Magnus said. "Didn't see that coming."

"I knew people wanted it," Stampy said, ashamed. "But I had no idea that this would happen!"

"Wow." Lukas said. "I actually didn't see this coming."

"And it's suspicious!" Magnus joined in.

"I know!" Stampy defended. "And that's why I had to keep it a secret!"

Another meow.

"I may be a thief, but I'm no killer! But the White Pumpkin is! And he's killing people for it! And now we're down in his lair!"

Stampy trudged over to the stand which sat a white pumpkin on top. "I've been thinking...maybe I should just give it to the White Pumpkin."

"Uh, come again?" Magnus said, as if he had a hearing issue.

"I just think... maybe it'll make it all stop right? Maybe?"

"I think we should figure out who he is first," Lukas said.

"I suppose..." Stampy trailed off.

Now that they were all buddy buddy, they continued into the lair, where they saw 2 metal doors, and a lever.

"That totally doesn't look like a secret lair entrance." Magnus said sarcastically.

Lukas rolled his eyes, and hit the lever.

A large room presented itself to the three, with chests, and some cats.

"That's where the meowing is coming from I guess," Magnus said as 3 cats lazily slept.

Magnus noticed a chest that just screamed "Take me" and he yanked the lid open and found ender pearls and some other stuff.

 **Time skip past the cat mini mission**

After the cats had finally left the large chest alone, Lukas pulled out what seemed to be a normal portait.

Magnus's face scrunched up in confusion. "That's not exactly a murder weapon..."

Lukas placed it on the wall.

Only for an x'ed out portait of Petra, complete with a few orange locks that weren't in the mask. He didn't even notice it until now.

"Woah," Magnus said. "Guess this guy had these all ready to go? Talk about preperation."

Lukas nodded. He found himself and all the others who had set foot in the mansion.

Except...

"Wait a second..." Lukas said. "Someone's missing."

"Oh? Who?" Stampy said, slightly excited.

"A certain redhead who likes..." Lukas looked towards the swarm felines munching on the fish.

"Cats!"

"Cassie Rose." Lukas said solemnly.

Magnus seemed to have a doubtful posture, but relaxed. "Yeah, who else would have that many cats? I didn't like her attitude either from the start."

"Well, it would make sense," Stampy said thoughtfully. "She wasn't really with any groups, per say."

Lukas nodded. "Then let's go confront her."

Jesse still slept soundly in Petra's care, herself getting a bit sleepy, but still vigilant of any danger out there.

Everyone in the room heard footsteps coming back from the secret lair entrance, coincidentally, it was daytime when they came back.

"I'll go round everyone up!" Stampy said, and ran off into another room.

"What's going on?!" Stacy said, obviously alarmed.

"Where's Cassie Rose?"

Dan looked taken aback. "Cassie? Why do you ask?"

"Yeah," They heard a voice from the staircase.

Cassie stood there with an eyebrow raised. "What's up?"

More footsteps revealed Stampy had literally rounded the others up. "No sign of C- Oh!"

"Wait," Lukas said. "Where's the other two?"

Petra entered the room.

"Jesse's still resting up, but I'm staying by the door just in case."

She stood infront of the door, arms crossed.

The room was silent for a few moments.

"You gonna confess?" Magnus sneered.

"Or should we just tell them ourselves?" Lukas said sternly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cassie said a little too quickly, which Magnus noticed.

"Yeah..." Dan said. "What are you talking about?"

"Is this going," Ivor began hopefully. "Where I think this is going?"

"Cassie Rose is the White Pumpkin. The murderer." Lukas stated plainly.

Lightning flashed, spooking everyone there.

There was an awkward silence.

Dan scoffed. "That's impossible. No way, no way."

"Yeah," Cassie sneered. "I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that."

She walked over to a table, where Winslow joined her.

"That's a pretty serious accusation," Dan said. "You got any evidence to back you up?"

"There's something I noticed," Lukas said, beginning to pace around, hand to chin.

"It was after TorqueDawg got killed by those arrows. I noticed something."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

On cue, Lukas stared at her dead in the eyes. "You were alone with the portraits. It was just you while everyone else ran in."

"That..." Cassie stuttered. "That doesn't prove anything!"

"Well then," Lukas continued. "What about this? When we were in the White Pumpkin's Lair, we found some very interesting items... We found a chest full of portraits with X's on them for everyone except for Cassie."

Stacy gasped in excitement.

"Oh," Ivor said. "That's good."

"But, while we found the portraits, we found cats. Dozen's of cats that look just like Winslow.

"An amusing story," Cassie said, stepping infront of Winslow and blocking Lukas's view of the feline.

"If you saw these dozens of supposed cats, what color is Winslow? Shouldn't be hard to say!"

"Orange, Black, and white." Magnus cut in.

She appeared panicked for a brief second as she involuntarily backed away, revealing winslow's colors.

"Cassie..." Stacy said. "Is this all true?"

"This whole thing was about your insane scheme to get the portal key, hasn't it?" Lukas said. "Murdering innocents just for the key."

Stacy almost appeared afraid, but... her expression softened to a glare. She began clapping.

"How very clever of you. Well, I guess you all got me. I am the murderer."

Lightning flashed.

"I just don't believe all this," Stacy said in disgust.

"I know," Stampy chimed in. "I was shocked too!"

"But why?" was all Lukas could muster.

"I've been **trapped** in this stupid world, with it's stupid two moons, FOR YEARS. With a portal RIGHT under my nose! But no key to open it...until I heard that this world's portal key was found. I knew it was one of you. So I tried my best to earn your friendship. Figure out who had it."

"Cassie, how could you?" Dan said in disbelief.

"That doesn't excuse all the atrocities you've comitted."

"Agreed!" Magnus said.

Stacy walked up, hate burning in her eyes. "We need to do something with you, 'Cassie Rose'."

"I vote we build an obsidian prison, and surround it with lava!"

Winslow began to hiss as Cassie backed up with fear. "No no no I won't let you do that! I can't!"

She looked at Lukas. "This is your fault! You did this to me!"

"You did this to yourself Cassie." Lukas said. "We could of helped you."

Everyone began to unsheathe their weapons, and advanced towards a fearful Cassie, who pulled out her enchanted Axe.

"I'll fight each and every one of you!" Cassie said. "I'll..."

She then fell down into a trap, and was covered with sand.

"Another trap!" Stampy said as he rushed towards the sand pile. "We need to dig her out!"

"After everyone's she hurt?" Stacy questioned. "She can dig herself out."

Lukas knew that she was already dead.

"Wait," Stampy said. "Look."

An inventory worth of items sat on display for everyone to see.

"I can't believe it..." Stampy said. "She's gone."

"What a way to go," Ivor said thoughtfully.

"A truly horrendous fate." Gabriel said.

"Yikes." Was all Magnus could say on the matter.

"If only she just asked us for help," Stampy said. "All this could have been avoided."

Lukas glanced at the window. "Hey, it's morning!"

The zombies outside caught fire, and were slowly dying one by one.

"I've never been so happy to smell rotting flesh," Ivor exclaimed as they walked out the doors.

"I feel bad thinking about the people who aren't here to smell it," Dan said from behind.

"TorqueDawg, Sparkelz, Lizzie, and... Cassie I guess."

"I think they'd be glad that you're alive." Lukas said.

"You're probably right." Stampy said.

"Lucky for us, that portal brought you here to help us," Dan finished.

Ivor walked up to Dan. "Speaking of which, I have no idea on how we begin on finding our exit portal."

"Cassie said it was right under her nose right?" Stampy said.

"Then maybe it's close." Lukas said.

Coincidentally, after looking straight ahead, a portal sat there.

"Oh there it is." Gabriel said, slightly surprised.

As they walked down the stairs, Stacy turned towards them. "So...I guess this is goodbye."

"Unless you want to come visit us, heh." Lukas said.

Dan frowned. "Well we really can't portal hop without a portal key."

"I think your cat friend has you covered on that one," Magnus said icily.

Dan whipped around in Stampy's direction. "YOU stole the portal key from me?!"

"It was just meant to be a prank, a harmless prank, and I'm so very very sorry!"

"Whoever uses it just be careful," Lukas said.

"After all of this, I think I just might be done with portal hopping." Dan said.

"Yeah," Stacy said. "I'm not very good with goodbyes so I'm just gonna start walking towards home."

"Me too." Dan said.

"Byeeee!" Stampy said, and ran after them.

"What a strange bunch of individuals," Ivor thought out loud.

"Cassie whatsherface said something about being trapped here from another world. What if she was one of the old builders."

Lukas shrugged.

"Wait a second," Ivor said. "Where's Jesse?" And the other masked friend of yours?"

Lukas, alarmed, looked to the left and right, he thought of saying they should start searching around."

They heard footsteps rapidly approaching them, they turned around obviously alarmed.

Petra stopped right infront of them.

"Whoa whoa, what's up with you?" Magnus said.

"Is Jesse with you?!" Petra said, scanning the group.

"No, why?"

"Jesse's gone."

suddenly, the blocks around them collapsed, and they all fell down.

 **DUN DUN, AND that's another chapter, Actually got it done this time. Hope you enjoyed this! As always please leave a review, it greatly helps me get the boost to keep writing, so fav, follow, and review, and I'll see you guys next time! BYEEEE**


	19. Chapter 19

**DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO we're back at it again, with another another chapter. I haven't done response to reviews for a while, so i'll do some right now!**

 **~Fi Vind: Thanks, we're you literally bouncing in excitement? XD I'm flattered. Thanks for enjoying my work!**

 **Denfire2: Glad you're excited!**

 **Mysteriouskat310: I'm glad I am too!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, so please leave them if you like my work! Onwards!**

Jesse was still probably 75% asleep. Well, to him at least, he was barely aware of the physical world, being in the dream world was actually quite nice.

After the whole ideal with getting KO'd, that was pretty embarrassing, and his self esteem had positively plummeted basically back when he lived in the treehouse, but then at least he got held for a good time by that angel. He didn't know that he was qualified to have his own angel! Turns out he did! Besides, who else would have such gentle and caring nature? Whoever the angel was, she took good care of him.

Much to his dismay, she walked off in another direction, so he was left to his own dreamlike thoughts.

Not too long after that, he was being picked up, rather quickly, and kinda roughly. Not too much like it hurt, persay, but still noticeable.

He couldn't identify who, but after a bit of being carried, the person adjusted their angle of carrying Jesse, and he felt his head being pressed against their chest.

Definitely female.  
Nice.

He couldn't help but giggle at his own childish thoughts, but was jabbed in the side in response to his giggling.  
 **"Shut up, you brat."**

Aww, that sucks. He felt himself being moved more, and felt something cold and maybe sharp? Press gently against his throat, and he heard shouting from people, he couldn't identify who, but the voices did make his head throb a bit, he shifted uncomfortably, and the girl holding him pressed the cold metal object against his throat again.

The shouting came again, even louder than last time. He was starting to think something might be a bit wrong. Just a hunch.

After he heard a more talking, he saw a shadow of movement through his barely opened eyes.

He felt someone being shoved against him, and felt his Flint leave his pockets.

Then his head hit the floor.

 _Ouch._ Was the last thing he thought before everything went black again, and he drifted into unconsciousness.

Petra clutched her head, she had no idea where she was or what exactly happened. She remembered her heard momentarily stop when she saw the area where she left Jesse was gone. If she didn't wear a mask, you could see her face had gone pale.

Yes that's right... she'd ran out full blown panic mode to ask about him, then the ground suddenly collapsed?

Yep, from the aching in her ribs, she fell pretty hard.

"Augh, my head," Ivor said in pain.

"Where are we? What's happening?" Gabriel said, a tinge of panic barely rising.

"Everyone, stay calm." Lukas addressed the group calmly.

" **Nice of you to drop in,"** A voice said from above.

Everyone looked up, and Petra was infuriated at the sight.

The White Pumpkin held a barely conscious Jesse hostage, axe to his throat.

" **Really thought you could just walk away? Well, you thought wrong!"**

Cassie held the dazed Jesse closer to the blade. **"Give. Me. My. Flint and Steel."**

"None of us had it!" Magnus said. "Stop being psycho and let us go."

" **Let me think about it, nah. Now, you give me it and I let Jesse go, or I slit his throat, then feed you to the silverfish. Don't believe me? Look below you."**

Cassie's words rang true, below the dirt island they resided on had tons of silverfish swimming around.

" **What will it be? The clock's ticking, choose now before I lose my patience and drop you and fish it out myself."**

"What do we do?" Ivor said in a panicked tone. "We don't have what he wants!"

"I know what we do." Petra said.

Everyone looked at her, but her gaze was looking at the poorly built obsidian "Walls"

Literal stepping stones would lead right to Cassie.

"Everyone!" Petra said under her breath, "Boost each other over to the stepping stone parts, it's our only chance!"

Everyone lined up, much to Cassie's confusion.

" **Uh, what are you doing?"** She dropped Jesse to get a better look over at them.

"Stopping you in your tracks White Pumpkin!" Ivor said.  
Lukas boosted Petra right up to the same floor as Cassie, who in panic. Turned to grab Jesse to finish the job.

Only to be tackled by Petra.

All 3 of them tumbled to the ground, the impact knocking the Flint and Steel from Jesse's pocket.

Cassie looked blankly at the thing she had been after this whole time.

" **You mean HE HAD IT THIS WHOLE TIME?!"** Cassie screamed, grabbing her axe and attempted to get to her feet. She charged Jesse, axe raised.

However, as she brought it to his head, a sword was there to block it.  
Petra stood shoved her away, again putting herself between her and Jesse.

Magnus squinted at the sight. "Anyone else getting deja vu?" He looked to the others, who gave him odd looks.

"Oh well," He continued, sword in hand. "Let's roll with it."

"Give it up Cassie!" Lukas said as the others advanced towards Cassie. "It's over!"

" **Is it over?"** Cassie said, reaching into her pocket, revealing an ender pearl.

Only to get kicked off the edge by a very fed up Petra.

Unprepared, she fell towards the small dirt island she prepared for her victims, only she was now the resident on it. The impact knocked the last of her ender pearls out of her pocket and into the silverfish swarm that currently resided below.

She threw her mask off and looked up.

"Well," **cough** "You got me. Stuck in my own trap."

Lukas looked down in dismay. "You could of never done this, you're here because of your choices."

He turned, but Cassie wasn't done.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone...my baby Winslow? Give him to me, please! I don't want to be alone..."

Something about that made Lukas's "Jesse logic" kick in. What would Jesse be without Reuben? He shivered. He didn't want to think about that.

He didn't even notice Winslow at the start, but he picked up the cat, and dropped him into Cassie's arms.

"Thank you!" She cried, nuzzling her cat. "Thank you!"

He walked back to the group.

"Wow." Ivor said, impressed at Petra's reaction time to the situation earlier.. "Admirable moves!"

"Well," Gabriel said plainly. "I guess it's over?"

"Seems that way," said Magnus. "How anti climatic."

"Well we got the Flint back," Lukas said, "But where's the..."

"Portal!"

Everyone looked at the direction Ivor was pointing.

The unlit portal stood right there, awaiting anyone who might have an enchanted flint and steel in their back pocket.

Lukas picked up the Enchanted Flint and Steel, while Petra picked Jesse up bridal style and carried him to the others who waited at the portal in anticipation.

"So, we going home?" Magnus said.

"Well, back to the portal room, actually." Gabriel replied thoughtfully.

Magnus arched an eyebrow, but relaxed. "Better that then here."

Gabriel nodded in agreement. "I second that."

Lukas held it over the portal entrance, and ignited it.

The light that shone was like heaven to them, they would finally be out of this crazy psycho killer world.

Without hesitation, they all stepped in.

One by one, they fell right into the portal network which connected all the portals.

They felt relieved for about 30 seconds, then the realization set in that they weren't home.

Magnus looked around at all the portals, then threw his hands in the air. "Welp now we're back to square one everybody, uh, what exactly did we accomplish here?"

Gabriel didn't seem to like his attitude. "Be grateful we survived the ideal."

That earned him a glare from Magnus. "But where's the progress?! None. We ran into people, some died, and another was a psycho pumpkin wearing killer? No progress. Ugh, this is hopeless."

"We're all frustrated Magnus," Lukas said leaning against a wall, not mentioning he swiped a book from the mansion during the whole investigation. He had a few ideas what he'd use it for.

Despite the basic failure of a journey that was, Ivor was somehow pacing around, thinking of a new plan.

"Perhaps we vote on the best looking portal? Nonsense, we couldn't agree on a single portal. Maybe we'll just, jump in random ones? Perhaps go through them in order and write it down so we don't use the same portal?"

Lukas rolled his eyes as Ivor continued rambling to himself, and saw Petra setting Jesse down against a wall.

"How is he doing?" Lukas hesistantly asked Petra, who at the moment was positioning Jesse to a more comfortable position.

"I uh, I don't know," Petra sighed. "I think he was kinda awake earlier, but I think me tackling Cassie and knocking him down too maybe hit his head a little. I hope not too hard."

Lukas patted Petra on the shoulder. "Relax Petra, he'll be fine, you did what you had to do."  
Petra cupped Jesse's chin with her hand. "I hope so."

He didn't look to hurt at first glance, then the cuts that got wrapped up, and then the bruises. Maybe he wasn't so much as "not hurt," more like, "good enough".

"I hope I didn't knock him too bad," Petra said a bit ashamed. "He fell kinda hard. I should of figured out a different way to stop Cassie, not just charge her like Gabriel or, I dunno! Something..."

Lukas sighed. "Petra, you've saved his life twice! There are people who haven't done that much in a long time. We're lucky we came out of this alive."

Petra thought about it. "I guess you're right."

Lukas smiled under his mask. "See? We're all alive and okay, things definitely could of gone worse for us, we're lucky."

Petra had a small smile on her face, as she played with Jesse's hair a little.

"I guess. Luck has always been on our side, hasn't it?"

Lukas chuckled. She did have a point. "Well, at this rate luck is basically our secret weapon most of the time. And it always seems to play in our favor."

Petra nodded. She hummed thoughtfully. "You think the original order of the stone had this kind of luck? Or they just earned that skill after deleting the ender dragon?"

Well, that came out of no where.

Caught off guard, Lukas began to think. "Well, Olivia did say that Ellegaard almost recreated the command block by herself! And Axel said that Magnus was king of boomtown. Although, that place was filled with homicidal maniacs claiming it was "Griefing." Well, according to Axel, but he seemed to have fun fetching Magnus.

Petra honestly didn't know if she preferred the old days where Jesse was more cheerful, and had a courageous heart, or after. Maybe they would have been treated like Jesse did whenever he returned from a trip to get a treasure. The townspeople seemed to adore him. He was... something else now.

She remembered him snapping at an innocent civilian back when people wanted Ivor's town torn down. That wasn't the Jesse she knew in the treehouse. Not her Jesse.

"Petra?"

"Whuh, what?" Petra looked up at a concerned Lukas who was knelt down.

"You alright? You kinda just stopped talking and stared at nothing for like a full minute."

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine I guess. Just thinking to myself of the old times.

Lukas would have had a sad expression if it were not for the mask. "Yeah, at least Aiden and the Ocelots are doing pretty well. They seemed pretty alright with their flashy armor and stuff.

"Guess Aiden hasn't changed at all huh?" Lukas said trying to cheer Petra up.

She cracked a smile, she wouldn't let Lukas know though. "He does love attention doesn't he? I'm guessing he's doing pretty well with his diamond armor n stuff. Gill probably is in heaven right now with all that diamonds and enchanted stuff."

Gill was goofy, that was for sure.

"Yeah. I hope Reuben is doing ok." Petra said.

"I'm sure he's fine Petra. What I'm wondering is how Jesse made the Witherstorm docile as a puppy."

Petra couldn't help but nod. That was something she'd ask at some time. Not right now though.

"EVERYONE?" Ivor called from his area of pacing. "Can we please have a plan?"

"Well, I think we should just try portals in order, if we do randomly we could accidentally skip ours, and uh, I'm not willing to risk that. I'd really like to get home."

"I second that," Lukas agreed. "I'm fed up with portals already."

Petra sighed. "I guess we could that..."

Magnus shook his head. "Oh come on, we could totally choose, I'm sure our portal looks like an average portal. Not a whole 2 moons shtick."

Ivor stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I'm the tie breaker...Oh wait, it's two versus three, nevermind. Guess we do it in order."

"As soon as Jesse wakes up, we'll leave."

 **Yes, I know it's a bit shorter, but y'know how it is. I really don't like Cassie so I wanted her fight to be quick, and I got to focus on my own dialogue instead of copy and pasting from the game by watching a walkthrough. Ugh, that's a pain to do. Well, you know the whole drill, PLEASE REVIEW, it'll help the story continue onwards and such. Also gives me MEGA encouragement.**


	20. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Hey guys, another update post, the series will continue, but albeit a bit slower now because of school. Also REVIEWS ARE THE KEY TO FASTER POSTS! THEY HELP A TON! And also, I'm announcing a new story that I need some thoughts on and reviews if yall like it, Minecraft Story Mode: Lords of the Stone, please go give it a read and review if you like! I'm trying very hard to do this with school, as long as I get reviews, the stuff I make will continue! Please let me know in the reviews of the other story what you think of it so far!**


End file.
